Neko's Final Fantasy
by Riiot
Summary: Kita, a 15 year old girl with lots of home issues and her sister, Carmina, the girl everyone loves get sent into Spira. This is their story. Co-written with Hikari-Angel143 {On Hiatus} Pairings: TidusxOCxSeymour and OCxOC [Kita's POV's being Rewritten.] -Rating Subject to Change-
1. Kita's Bio

Description of Kita (Appearance wise): Little bit past shoulder black hair, bright green cat-like eyes, extremely pale, white cat ears and tail (in game form), and a tattoo of a blue and purple butterfly on her shoulder.

Outfit in game: A black tank-top, black shorts with a silver belt around her waist, and black combat boots or bare feet (depending on her mood), along with multiple bracelets along her arms and a necklace with a blue heart pendant on it.

Outfit IRL: A black miniskirt with light purple ribbons on it and leather straps hanging off it, a dark purple tank-top with a skull and crossbones on it and a net-like t-shirt over top of it, and black and purple plaid knee high tops.

Description (Life wise…?): To put it nicely her life sucks, Her mom beats her because she thinks it's Kita's fault that her dad left. Her mom also abuses by injecting cat blood into Kita's system to see if she will gain some sort of cat-like mutation (hence her cat-like eyes). The only freedom from her torturous mother is Final Fantasy X which she has beat multiple times because that's all that she has to do. She has become more dark and anti-social over the years. She has no friends and her old friends including the rest of the school call her a freak and tell her that everybody hates her… she is starting to believe it. Then a miracle happens.


	2. Carmina's Bio

Description of Carmina (appearance wise): Mid-length dark brown hair usually tied up into a ponytail, brown eyes, lighter than tan skin, Filipino, 5 feet tall,

Outfit in game: undergarment, jean shorts that go up to mid-thigh, thigh high black and white striped socks, dark blue off the shoulder top with a white tank top underneath, black jacket, and dark brown lace up boots that are slightly heeled.

Outfit IRL: Regular blue jeans, a semi-tight v-neck blue shirt, strappy sandals,

Description (Life Wise): Carmina is adopted by Kita's mom, and her mom likes Carmina more. She doesn't get why, but Carmina is not mean to Kita. She is probably Kita's only friend. Carmina often calls Kita "onee-chan" because she's into Japanese and anime stuff. She doesn't think Kita's a freak, and actually likes her cat eyes. Carmina has a few friends at school, but some people don't like her because she is Kita's adopted sister. She loves to play Final Fantasy X like her sister. She's very nice and generous to people. Sometimes, she's shy, other times she's hyper and outgoing.


	3. Miracle

Authors Note: Uhm so this is my first attempt at a final fantasy story and this chapter is probably going to be extremely small because it's just explaining about Kita's life.

**Bold – Dreams… and other voices**

_Italic – Al Bhed_

Normal – Speaking

**Disclaimer:**We don't own FF-X only our OC's

Chap.1 – Miracle

Kita's POV (3rd Person because I have an issue with writing in 1st Person for some reason):

Kita frowned as she watched in boredom, narrowing her eyes when she was called upon. She was asked a question about math and she sighed, walking up to the board and writing out the question along with the answer, flinching when a piece of paper hit her back.

"Who threw that?" shouted, looking out at the rows of students.

One of the bitchier girls in the class, lifted her hand with a grin. "I think it came in through the window." She gestured towards it and Kita turned, noticing the balled up pieces of paper on the counter.

frowned but nodded and turned back to Kita. "That's correct." She smiled slightly and told her to go sit down again.

Kita nodded and walked back to her desk, sitting back down in her chair. continued on with the class and was about to hand out homework when the bell rang. Kita gave a small smile to her so as to make her stop worrying before rushing out of the classroom, planning on avoiding the large groups of people. She was almost to the door when the popular teens showed up, forming a small circle around her.

"Hey Kitty." Veronica smirked, waving around a small toy mouse in her face. "You want the mouuuse~?"

Kita frowned, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her, sighing softly. "Oh, you know I just can't do that. Y'see, I've got a reputation to uphold here, freak. I'm not willing to give that up just because you're not in the mood." She laughed, placing the mouse in Kita's shirt and walking off.

Kita sighed, pulling the mouse out and throwing it on the ground, turning and shoving open the doors of the school. She glanced around her to make sure there was no one else around before moving quickly to the sidewalk, walking quickly to get home. She stepped in the door, hearing her mum yell at her and rolling her eyes, walking up the stairs. She hopped up on her bed, crossing her legs and throwing her backpack to the corner of the room. She laid down on her bed, dropping her arm over the side and turning on her PS2, picking up the controller and watching the screen. The screen flickered a bit, before the main screen to Final Fantasy X showed up. She smiled a bit to herself and picked new game, watching the opening scene. She sighed softly as she watched Tidus speak, and then suddenly the screen went black and she frowned.

"The hell?" She whispered, tipping her head to the side. "Hm.." She saw the screen flicker on again and jumped back when a hand started to come out of the screen.

"Ah.. Uhm.. Uh.." Kita blinked a few times as an arm came along, then the other arm, then an entire body.

She stared with wide eyes as the Bahamut fayth smiled at her, pulling his hood up a bit. "**Hello, Kita.**"

"Er...Hello?" She sat up on the bed, still continuing to stare at him.

"**Are you ready?"** He asked, moving his hands together.

"Ready for.. what, exactly?" She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"**You'll see. Don't worry." **Bahamut laughed softly.

"Uh. Okay? Then.. I guess I'm ready."

He nodded, holding his hands out. "**It's time for your story to begin. Try and have fun." **

He smiled a bit and Kita scrunched her eyebrows together, tipping her head even further to the side as a bright light started coming out from his hands. She started to let out a scream but had completely disappeared before she had the chance. When she finished the scream, her eyes widened as she looked around her, blinking at the bright lights. "Oh wow.. Uh.. Zanarkand.. is.. bright." She laughed to herself before looking around, wondering if she could find anyone.

* * *

><p>Carmina's POV:<p>

As I was walking down the hall with my friends, I could hear a lot of people calling my onee-chan names. *Why, why are people like that to her?* I thought sadly.

"God Carmina, you should really do something about those people." one of my friends told me. I looked at him.

"I know, but I can't. There's too many people. I wish I could do something." I said quietly. I sighed and kept walking, then I saw a preppy girl talk to my sister. I heard what she said and I got angry. When onee-chan walked away, I ran up to the girl and slapped her. She gasped and I flipped her off. My friends started to laugh and I headed home. When I got home, I could hear my mom screaming at Kita-neesan. I decided to check up on her. I adjusted my glasses as I went upstairs and into my room first. I took off my backpack and did my homework quickly. I walked quietly to onee-chan's room, but I heard her talking to someone. It sounded like a little boy.

"Huh?" I whispered. I quietly opened the door a little and eavesdropped. Then, I heard nothing. I made a face and opened the door to find my onee-chan disappearing into thin air. "Onee-chan!" I whispered fiercely. I turned to see….the fayth of Bahamut. "What?" I questioned, confused.

He turned to me and smiled. I widened my eyes. *Is this real...?* I thought to myself.

"Are...are you real?" I whispered.

**"You….You shall come too. We have had a few dreams of you as well." **he said. I tilted my head. I started to back away, but I stopped. I could be with onee-chan!

"Eh?" I said. He just chuckled. All of a sudden, he held his hand out to me and everything turned white. "WAAAAHHH!" I screamed. After a few moments, I fell unconscious.


	4. Idiotic Blondie

**Authors Note: **Heyy, guy's soooo thanks for the story alert Dying Crystal. Uhm so I think this chapter might be a little bit longer.

** Disclaimer: **Me and Hikari-Angel143 don't own FF-X even though we totally wish we did… I only own my OC Kita and she owns her OC Carmina

**Bold – Dreams and thoughts.**

_Italic - Al Bhed_

Normal - Speaking

Chapter 2 – Dumb Blonde

* * *

><p>Kita's POV:<p>

Kita glanced around her, giggling at the sight of tons of people running towards the Blitzball stadium. She turned and was about to start walking towards it when someone ran right into her.

"Ack! Oh, sorry! Are you ok?" She heard someone say.

Kita scrunched her eyebrows together. '**I recognize that voice from somewhere…**' She turned her head to look behind her, her eyes widening as she realized it was Tidus.

"Oh. Hah.. I'm fine. It's not like you attacked me or anything." She said, letting out a soft laugh.

He looked at her for a few seconds as though to check if she was lying or something… '**Uh..Is he a dumb blonde or something?**'

"So.. were you heading off to the Blitzball tournament?" He grinned, his blue eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"Ah.. I was going to walk over but I think I might walk around a bit before going to the tournament." She smiled, nodding at him.

His grin seemed to widen and he nodded back at her, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, I'm the number one player on the Zanarkand Abes, so.. maybe you'll cheer for me when you get there?"

Kita laughed softly and nodded, giving him a double thumbs up. "Course. Um.. I know this is really off topic, but have you seen another girl around here? Brown hair, shorter than me, may have just appeared out of nowhere?"

He pointed at the ground beside her, raising an eyebrow.

Kita frowned a bit, looking down and sighing. "Haah.." She bent down, poking Carmina repeatedly. "Minaaaaaaa. GET UP OR I WILL DUMP A BUCKET OF ICE DOWN YOUR SHIRT."

* * *

><p>Carmina's POV:<p>

"H-huh? W-where am I?" I muttered as I sat up and clutched my forehead. I groaned and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see onee-chan!  
>"Carmina, you followed me?" Kita asked. I looked at her and smiled.<br>"Onee-chan!" I exclaimed as I tackled her to the ground with an 'oof'. I then noticed something really different about her. "Um….onee-chan…your outfit is different…and….you have white cat ears and a white TAIL!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she said as she felt the tail and ears, then looked at her outfit. "Oh, cool!" she said. She then pointed to me. "Um, Carmina, look at your outfit." I looked down at myself and gasped. I had on…different clothes, but they were pretty! And so was onee-chan's!

"Onee-chan, are we in…you know?" I asked her. She slightly smiled and nodded.

"We are." she replied. I gasped and squealed. Then, I heard someone clear their throat.

"Eh?" I asked as I turned to the side to see….OMG WHAT. It's Tidus! "Uhm…..Hiya!" I exclaimed with a wave towards him. He made a small wave.  
>"Hey there….are you….ok?" he asked me. I nodded and flashed him a peace sign.<p>

"I'm a-ok!" I exclaimed as I stood up and dusted myself off. 'OMG it's Tidus….but, how did we get- oh yeah…the fayth boy..' I thought.

"So…..who are you girls?" he asked us while scratching the back of his head.

"Carmina! At your service." I said as I bowed and held my hand out for him to shake it.

"Tidus." he shook it slowly.

"Kita." onee-chan said and she shook his hand as well. Onee-chan looked at me and motioned for me to come over. I walked over to her.  
>"Carmina….is it me or can Tidus actually be a dumb blonde?" she whispered into my ear. I giggled.<p>

"I don't know, maybe." I whispered back.


	5. Leaving Zanarkand

Authors' Note: Thankies to the ... one reviewer for reviewing and thanks to the two people who story alerted and favourited which I cannot remember their names at this time! Next person to review gets cookies!

**Bold- Dreams or Other Voices**

_Italic - Al Bhed_

Normal - Speaking

Underlined - Mouthing words

**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything other than our OC's!

Carmina: Now read the new Chappie!

Kita: ... Yeah.

* * *

><p>Carmina's POV:<p>

While Tidus was playing blitzball, Onee-chan and I were walking, exploring Zanarkand. We walked side by side with nothing but the clothes on our backs. Looking down at my and Kita's clothes, I thought about how we actually were here and everything was real. Our clothes changed, but we could have at least come prepared. Were our friends worried about us? Mom? Anyone? Was time stopped there or were we missing? I thought about a lot of things. But….why us? Why did it have to be us? 'At least onee-chan would get away from mom.' I thought with a faint smile.

"Mina." Onee-chan called me. I looked at her with a smile. "If we're actually here, doesn't that mean Si-!" Onee-chan was cut off by the ground shaking and Sin coming. "Carmina! Run! We have to find them!" Onee-chan shouted. I nodded and took her hand, running with her to the stadium. Once we got there, time froze and we saw Tidus and Auron.

"Tidus!" I shouted as I looked at the fayth boy. Tidus turned to us and so did Auron. I saw Auron smirk and mutter something. The fayth boy spoke to Tidus, then time unfroze. He disappeared with a smile to Kita onee-chan and me.

"Hey! Not this way!" Tidus shouted as Auron started going in another direction. We all caught up to him. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Onee-chan just stood straight, looking at Tidus and Auron.

"Look." Auron said. "We called it Sin." Onee-chan and I both stared up at Sin. I was actually backing up a little.

"Sin?" Tidus questioned. All of a sudden, those bug-like monsters came out from above. Kita-oneechan instantly pushed me behind her and got into a fighting stance.

"Onee-chan! You don't know how to fig-" I was cut off by her silencing me. They were coming closer and Tidus received his sword from Auron. He fought them off and we continued on. There were some more, and one had gotten near Onee-chan. She was fighting off one by kicking it. "ONEE-CHAN! GET AWAY!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and held my hand up towards the monsters. All of a sudden, I heard some water sounds. I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to see the monsters gone.

"You did it Carmina!" Tidus exclaimed. Onee-chan looked at me and smiled. We all continued on and had to fight the Sinspawn. I wish onee-chan had a weapon or magic so she could defend herself as well! It was kind of tiring doing magic. Once we defeated it, onee-chan grabbed my hand and started running.

"We'll catch up with you later!" Kita exclaimed to Tidus as we ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as we ran.

"Somewhere. Let's find some potions and other stuff." she told me as we slowed down to a walk. We kept searching and I found a few potions, phoenix downs, and hi-potions. Onee-chan found antidotes, remedies, and grenades. We separated for a while so we could cover more ground.

"Onee-chan! You can use the grenades!" I exclaimed. She nodded and we ran out of there, trying to find Tidus and Auron. We arrived just in time to see Tidus going inside a portal of some sort. Onee-chan made a slight gasp and turned her head to me quickly. She shook my shoulders.

"Come on Carmina! We have to hurry up!" Kita-neechan shouted. I nodded and she took my hand. We ran as fast as we could and jumped straight into the portal thing. The only thing I remembered was everything turning black and Auron smirking at us. I felt so lightheaded and sleepy.

Kita's POV:

Kita could feel herself being sucked through the portal/sin/thingie and she turned her head, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Tidus swimming through the air.

"My old man?" He muttered but it seemed to echo across the space.

Suddenly Kita dropped from the air, letting out a scream as she ended up in the large body of water beneath her.

'**Where is Tidus when you need him?**' She grumbled in her mind.

A blonde blur shot down into the water, grabbing Kita and Mina by their arms, dragging them to the top. Now begins the shout fest.

"Anybody there? Auron! Heey!" He looked extremely depressed when he got no answer.

She lifted herself off the ground, shaking the water out of her tail and ears, then walking over to the compilation sphere and pressing her hand to it. She squeaked as all of the Al Bhed language flew into her mind and she flew back, landing on her butt.

"Owie…" She grumbled, standing up and rubbing her butt gently.

She ran a hand over her face, moving over to where Tidus was trying to read the giant pillar. "Hey, lemme try." She gently shoved him to the side and leaned forward, reading across it.

Her eyes widened a bit as the letters started shifting around, some of them blurring a bit before disappearing. She crossed her arms over her chest, starting to read it. "In the land where bolts of light illuminate the blackest night. With Macalania behind the fourth pillar you sight look not on left but on the right."

"It doesn't say.. Does it?" He blinked, staring at it and shaking his head. "Well.. I can't read it, so I'll assume you're right.

She laughed softly and started walking over to the Temple with Mina in tow.

"It so cold... Are we almost there?" Mina whined softly, wrapping her arm around Kita's.

Kita turned her head slightly, patting her head. "Almost."

Mina nodded, continuing to cling to Kita's arm. Kita gently pulled her around the stone walkway, grabbing a Hi-potion and walking back to where Tidus had been standing. She could hear a loud rumbling noise and looked down, her eyes widening as they fell down into the water.

She turned her head quickly to Mina, making sure she was okay before pointing at the fish, then back at her. 'Stay back.' She mouthed to Mina, moving in front of her.

She smirked slightly at the fish as her nails turned into extremely sharp claws and she shot forward in the water towards the fish, killing the first two before the third swam away and a bigger fish came and bit into it. Mina screamed a little before covering her mouth. Kita's eyes widened and she just stared, starting to swim backwards to the entrance of the temple, dragging Mina with her before the battle started and watched Tidus fight Geosgaeno. Tidus swam back to Mina and Kita and we swam as fast as we could into the entrance of the temple, running into the building and up the stairs to the main room.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that Onee-chan?" Mina whispered to me.

"Not a clue." She whispered back.

Kita watched Tidus pace around, muttering to himself. "Cold, Need fire…"

She walked around the temple finding the necessary flint and tinder before making a fire in front of Tidus, sitting down on the other side and crossing her legs.

Tidus grinned, holding his hands out over the fire. "Warmth!"

Mina and Kita sat quietly, warming ourselves up.

"I need food!" We both heard Tidus say before he suddenly laid down on the ground, quickly drifting off into sleep.

Kita stayed awake, watching Mina and Tidus sleep before dropping back onto the ground, curling up like a cat and falling asleep.

They had just woken up when Tidus started flailing around. "Hey, Wait! Wait! Don't go out on me! Just… hold on. I'll get more wood!"

Kita frowned, wondering where the Klikk was. Just as the thought ran through her mind, the Klikk appeared and started running around in circles before jumping down in front of them and screeching. She sighed and her claws grew out. She ran at it clawing at its face and body before jumping back and throwing a grenade. Then Tidus ran up and hit it a few times before Mina hit it with a water spell. That was when a girl showed up and started beating the monster to a pulp.

"Hey! You're on our side! Cool!" Tidus shouted

Kita just kept attacking, killing it by throwing a grenade.

Tidus looked at her before looking at the Al Bhed. "Phew. That was close."

One of the Al Bhed walked up and grabbed onto Tidus hair. Kita let out a giggle but then another one walked over to her and attempted to grab her hair.

Kita swatted at him with her tail. "_Hu duilrea_."

The Al Bhed smirked and stood beside her about to touch her ears but she swatted at his hand again. "_Hu duilrea_!" He sighed and walked over to the girl, whispering something to her.

"_Fyrd ec Drec?" _She asked him.

"_Cusa fiends! Eh risyh teckiecac!"_

"_Oac! Ed ec cu!"_

The guy who was standing beside me pulls out a knife and holds it at Tidus's throat while the others do the same to Kita and Mina. Kita sighed and grabbed the knife, twisting it out of the mans hands and pointing it at him. They all stared wide eyed as she begins to speak in perfect Al Bhed.

"_Sa yht ran yna hu fiend fa yna pudr risyh ed'c res e tuh'd ghuf ypuid."_

He stares at her for a little while before gesturing to move the knife from Mina's throat and the person who was holding a knife to Tidus' throat starts to lower it, but gets yelled at and quickly moves it back up.

"_Fa gem med?" _He says to the girl

"_Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" _

"_Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." _He said, pointing the knife at the girl.

Kita moved to stand between them and shouted. _"Zicd ghulg res uid ymnayto cu fa lyh pa tuha fedr ed!" _

The girl walked over to Tidus with a frown and muttered. _"Cunno." _Kneeing him in the stomach, and knocking him out as they started making their way to the ship.

**(A/N) Ok so this is the longest chappy ever! YAY! Now here is all the Al Bhed translations.**

Hu duilrea – No touchie.

What is this?

Some fiends! In human disguises!

Yes! It is so!

Me and her are no fiend we are both human it's him I don't know about.

We kill it?

Wait! What if it is human?

They are all the same in death.

Just hurry up and knock him out already so we can be done with it!

Sorry.

**There all the Al Bhed for you guys. By the way thanks for reviewing loveless an the living fantasy and also thanks for the idea about the retractable claws I liked that so I decided to use it and I take no credit whatsoever… Ok, maybe I take a little credit. My credit [||||||||] compared to your credit - [||]**

**Hah. I'm just kidding but anyway. Thankies and keep reading! **


	6. Al-Bhed Salvage Ship

Authors Note: Heyy everyone hope your enjoying the story so far... i think the chappies might be longer once we get to like the more interesting stuff that happens.

**Bold - Dreams or Other Voices**

_Italic - Al Bhed_

Normal - Speaking

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing except our OC's

Carmina's POV:

Onee-chan and I followed Rikku and her crew to their salvage ship. I was worried about Tidus and glanced at him occasionally. Sometimes, I saw Kita-neechan sneaking glances too. Once we got on the deck, Rikku explained something to Nee-chan. Onee-chan then turned to me. "I told her we don't know how to swim, so she agreed to let us stay on the ship while she goes with Tidus down there when he wakes up." I nodded and sat down next to Tidus, who was lying on the deck.

"Mina. Go get the Al Bhed primer so you could learn a bit and then teach Tidus." Onee-chan whispered to me. I nodded and quickly got it where the crane was. When I went back to Tidus, he started stirring. He began to stand up, but an Al Bhed shoved him down.

"_Ced, Lybdeja_!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, that hurts!" Tidus shouted.

"_Hu sujehk, oui rayn_?" the Al Bhed ordered Tidus to do. I walked over to Tidus and kneeled down next to him.

"You alright?" I whispered. He nodded, then I heard footsteps. I saw Brother and Rikku approaching us. Brother started doing actions with his hands directed towards Tidus.

"Right. Whatever." Tidus replied. Kita-nee jabbed him in the side as she pulled me over to her side.

"_Ehcumahla_!" Brother exclaimed.

"_Fyed_! He said you can stay if you make yourself useful." Rikku translated for Tidus and me. Kita-nee was the only one of us who understood and spoke Al Bhed.

"You, you understand me! All right, I'll work!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Rikku shouted. She showed all three of us how to use the sphere grid. It was actually pretty neat! After that, Tidus walked over to the side of the boat with the crane.

"_Rao! Kad yfyo vnus drana_!" Brother shouted. I flinched at the loudness of his voice, and Kita-neechan was obviously annoyed of his voice as well.

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to shout!" Tidus exclaimed. Kita-nee shook her head while I giggled.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! The girls don't have to come, since they don't know how to swim!" Rikku explained. "Okay! Let's get to work!" Rikku exclaimed.

"Roger!" Tidus shouted. He was about to jump off the boat, but then he looked at us and gave us the thumbs up sign. I smiled and gave him one back. Kita-nee didn't do anything. "Stay safe you two! And don't go near the edge of the boat!" he advised us. Once he jumped off the boat, I turned to Kita-nee and led her to the place with the crates. We sat down and I looked at her closely.

"Oneechan?" I called out to her softly.

"What?" she asked, irritated at me. I put on a faint smile and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't act so distant with Tidus." I told her. She glared at me and I flinched a little. I still kept my smile on my face as I hugged her. "It's alright nee-chan. It's alright." I whispered to her as I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter. She surprised me when she hugged me back. We stayed like that for a while, then let go as we began to talk with other things.

"So….how was your day at school?" she asked me as she leaned against the crates.

"It was great! William was making a fool of himself during lunch time! Also, Yumi and Keiko made me sing, so I had to sing in front of my friends and-" I stopped on what I was saying as I turned to see Kita-neechan's face. She looked irritated and annoyed. "Nee-chan I'm sor-" she cut me off.

"No, it's fine. I asked you." she replied.

All of a sudden, we heard someone's footsteps approaching us.

Kita's POV:

We both turned to see a blonde Al Bhed walking over to us.

"_Rammu bnehlaccac_!" He said.

Carmina looked at me with a look that said she was confused.

"_Cra tuach'd ghuf ruf du cbayg Ym Prat pmuhtea_."

"Oh, well then. Hello princesses! Im Gippal." He said.

Carmina turned to him and smiled "Im Carmina and this is Kita-neechan!"

He smiled then he turned to me staring at my ears and tail. I glared at him and walked over to the edge of the ship. He turned back to Mina and i heard him mutter "What's her problem?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if i could. Oh and is there anywhere i can have a shower?" Mina said to him.

"Yeah. Follow me but does your... friend want one?" He asked

"Two things. One, she is my sister and two, she probably doesn't i think she would rather just be alone." Mina said.

I zoned out after that watching the waves and then Tidus popped out of the water and i jumped back as he climbed onto the ship. I ignored the Al Bhed and turned to Tidus just as he said "Uhh..hungry."

Rikku came over and kicked him in the shoulder placing a tray of food on the floor beside him then walking over to Mina who must've just come out of the shower and giving her food and walking over to me handing me a tray which i gave to Tidus because i knew i wasnt going to eat it.

'Whoa, right on!" (Five guesses who that was.)

He scarfed down the food so fast he started choking and grabs Rikku's water and drinks it quickly. I giggle slightly and he turns to glare at me when i give him the ultimate death glare. He quickly turned away and started talking to Rikku. I smirked to myself as he decided to come over and find out what my problem was.

"Hey! What's your problem?" He said and then everyone turned to see what was going on.

"Nothing. Unless you haven't realized my obvious hatred for you." I said to him smirking.

"I figured that out but why? Why do you hate me?"

"Because i don't like idiots like you."

"Are you calling me an idiot?"

"That's exactly what im calling you. Now would you please go away."

"Fine." He said childishly.

Mina walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug i froze for a second and then hugged her back but winced because she was grabbing my arms. She realized this and pulled away quickly muttering "Sorry Nee-chan!" before walking over to Tidus and then grabbing him into a hug trying to make him feel better. Then the ship started shaking.

"_SIN!"_

_"SIN ec lusa!"_

_"Ihtan ic! Ithan ic!" _

Tidus grabbed Mina and I and pulled us over with him and the last thing Tidus heard was me shouting at him "_Yccruma_!"

**Al Bhed in this chappie.**

**1. Sit, Captive.**

**2. No moving, you hear?**

**3. Insolence!**

**4. Wait!**

**5. Get away from there!**

**6. Hello princesses!**

**7. She doesn't know how to speak Al Bhed blondie.**

**8. SIN!**

**9. SIN is come!**

**10. Under us! Under us!**

**11. Asshole!**


	7. Reaching Besaid

Authors Note: Yes! Finally at the interesting parts! Thanks for the review loveless an the living fantasy!

**Bold-Dreams or Other Voices**

_Italic-Al Bhed_

Normal - Speaking

Carmina's POV:

I woke up with a mouthful of water. I started coughing up water and realized that the water was shallow, so I could stand up. I saw Tidus and Kita-neechan waking up too. "Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed. I walked over to Kita-neechan and patted her back, so the water would come out. All of a sudden, a blitzball hit Tidus and we saw Wakka and the Aurochs. "Blitzball!" Tidus shouted.

"Hey! You okay? Wakka screamed out.

"Heeeeeeyyyyy!" Tidus and I shouted. Tidus then dove under water and did his blitzball move. Wakka dodged the ball and smiled at Tidus.

"Come on Carmina, let's go." Kita-nee told me as she walked to shore. I nodded and followed her. "Tidus, we'll go on ahead." Kita-nee explained to him with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh okay, b-but wai-" Tidus was cut off by Kita-nee grabbing my hand and walking away.

"Oneechan, didn't you wanna meet Wakka properly?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"There's time for that later. Let's battle some monsters and get some experience. Then, we can head to the village and meet up with Wakka and Tidus, alright?" she asked me.

"Ok." I said softly as we ran on the path. We came across a few fiends. A wolf, helm, and a Red Flan. "I got the flan!" I exclaimed happily as I casted Blizzard on it.

"And I got the wolf." Oneechan said as she struck the wolf down with her claws. As we made our way through the path, Oneechan stopped walking. Her ears started twitching.

"What is it?" I asked her as I grabbed the hem of my shirt. She pointed to a bush and I nodded. I casted Water on whatever was behind the bush, and I found a wolf. It was bigger than the usual ones and I backed away. "Oneechan! That is huge!" I exclaimed. Her claws grew out and she smirked.

"Then let's teach the bad doggy a lesson." she told me. I smiled and nodded as I casted Thunder, but realized what I had done. I flinched and whimpered as the Thunder crashed onto the wolf. Oneechan looked at me, and I could tell she was a bit worried. "Carmina, be more careful." she scolded me. I nodded meekly and casted Fire on the wolf. Once we defeated it, Oneechan walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "You all right?" she asked me. I just nodded.

"Well come on, don't let your fear of thunder stop us. Let's go." she told me.

"Neechan, aren't you cold in that tank top and those shorts?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine." she replied. I followed her and we eventually made it to the village. We saw Wakka and Tidus. "Hey!" Kita-neechan called out. They both turned around to face us.

"Hey you two, where were you, ya?" Wakka asked. I just shook my head. "Anyways, I'm Wakka, Coach and Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. You girls are?" Tidus introduced us for him.

"That's Kita and her sister Carmina." he said. Wakka nodded and smiled.

"You guys go visit the temple first, then go back to my hut." Wakka told us. We nodded and Kita-neechan dragged me to the temple. Tidus followed us. Once we got into the temple, I did the prayer to High Summoner Braska's statue. I could hear Tidus and Kita-nee speaking to the priest. 'Oh High Summoner Braska, even if you don't know us, please watch over Oneechan and me as we journey hopefully with Yuna.' I thought. I stood up and walked over to oneechan and Tidus to go to Wakka's hut.

"You guys look bushed. Go take a nap." Wakka told us. We nodded and did just that. Tidus got the bed, while Oneechan and I settled for the floor. We leaned against the bed and fell asleep, with my head on Oneechan's shoulder.

Kita's POV:

A little while after I fell asleep I heard the voices of Wakka and the Priest.

"You could at least see how they're doing."

"We can't interfere, it's a rule." Wakka says to the priest.

"But it's been nearly…"

I could tell Tidus was still asleep as was Mina, so I tried to move her head off my shoulder onto the bed and went for a walk. 'Besaid really is one of the nicer places in Spira.' I went into the temple just as I heard Tidus and Mina running towards it. I stood by the entrance and when Tidus ran in I stuck out my leg and tripped him. I heard an 'Oof' from him and Mina started giggling. He turned to glare at me but I gave him the same glare I gave him on the ship and then he just settled for staring at me. He stood up and followed me and Mina over to Wakka.

"Wakka, is something wrong?" I said.

"The summoner hasn't returned from the trials."

"Why don't you go see if there's anything wrong then?" Mina said.

"Because it's against the rules."

We turn just to see Tidus start running up the steps and we follow quickly hoping he waits.

"Hey, but what if somethin' happens? What if the summoner dies!" Tidus said.

"The precepts must be obeyed!"

"Like we care!" We all said as we ran into the cloister of trials.

We stopped at the entrance and Tidus said "Uhm, now what do we do?"

I sighed "I'll do it." We walked through entire cloister of trials with me pressing glyphs and putting spheres in places and getting the Rod of Wisdom for Yuna. Then we got to the friggin' statue which wouldn't budge no matter how hard I pushed it.

"Tidus, Mina you could help you know?"

Mina ran over and started pushing with me and we finally got the statue to where it goes and a platform was made just as Wakka ran out to us and jump onto the platform since it was already sinking.

"Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey, it's okay. Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here."

"So what about you?"

"I'm a guardian." He went on and on about what a guardian was and what the summoners did and finally we reached the bottom. "One thing first. One of the guardians down here has a short fuse while the other is just quiet."

"Thought we couldn't handle it?" She said. (1 GUESS!)

"No, it's uh… it's just..." He turned to Tidus "See, I told you she gets mad easy."

"Is the summoner all right?" Mina said to Lulu

"Who are all of you?" She said to us.

"Well im Carmina and this is Tidus and Kita-neechan."

"Kita-neechan… what kind of name is that?"

"It's just a nickname." I said to Lulu. "My real name is Kita. Nice to meet you…?"

"Lulu."

"Nice to meet you Lulu."

Wakka decided that trying to get a word from Kimarhi was impossible so he walked over to me. "Hey, I've had this question on my mind since you got here. "Uhm… are you half Ronso?" I heard a low rumble from behind me and saw Kimarhi chuckling loudly "Kimarhi would know if Kita was half Ronso, Yes Kimarhi would."

Then the door decided to open and Yuna walked out in all her summoner glory. I saw Tidus glance up at her but then look back at me and Mina smiling at us. 'Why the hell isn't he staring at Yuna and trying to catch her?' I looked at Mina but she just gave me a confused look.

"I've… I've done it. I've become a summoner."

Carmina's POV:

Once we got out of the temple, we all went into the small circle where Yuna was about to perform her summoning. "Hey, over here!" Wakka shouted. He dragged Tidus, while Kita-neechan and I followed. Wakka rudely pushed people out of the way, and I apologized for him. Yuna started to summon Valefor, and when he came out, I almost backed up into Kita-neechan.

"Whoa…." I whispered. Kita-neechan nodded, agreeing with me. Valefor was huge! The wings and everything! When Yuna dismissed Valefor, Oneechan and I joined in with everyone clapping. At night, we had the little bonfire thing in celebration for Yuna. Kita-oneechan and I walked over with Tidus to Wakka and the Aurochs.

"Let me introduce you to the team. This guy here wants into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory's a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything odd! The girls' are Carmina and Kita, friends of his. Be nice to 'em, ya? Go on, say hi." Wakka told us. Kita-neechan pushed Tidus forward, but I chuckled as I shook my head, going first. I waved at the guys.

"Hey there you guys!" I exclaimed. I nudged Kita-neechan on the side and she glared at me, but sighed and went along.

"Hey." Kita-neechan said simply.

"Uh….hi guys. So….what's our goal?" Tidus asked.

"To do our best!" the Aurochs exclaimed.

"Nope." Kita-neechan told them.

Wakka explained to his team, "Nope, we got a new goal now! Our new goal...is victory! To win every match, defeat every opposing team! To bring the Crystal Cup back to our island! That's all we need to do to win! Easy, ya?" Everyone then started yelling "Victory!" Tidus, Kita-neechan, and I then walked over to where Yuna was.

"Heathens!" one old man exclaimed. Yuna went over to us.

"I'm Yuna." she told us with a smile. "Thank you so much for your help earlier."

"I'm Carmina! This is Tidus and Kita!" I exclaimed, using Kita-neechan's regular name.

"We're sorry about that. Wasn't that….weren't we not supposed to…I guess we kind of overreacted." Tidus apologized.

"Oh, no. I was…overconfident." Yuna replied.

"Uh, we saw that aeon thing. It was amazing." Kita-neechan told her.

"Really? Do you two think I can become high summoner?" Yuna asked us. We all nodded. Then, a little girl came up to Yuna and asked her to play with her some more. She turned back to us. "So, tomorrow then." Yuna stated.

"Tomorrow?" Tidus asked.

She replied, "We're going on the same boat, aren't we?"

"Oh, really?" Kita-neechan asked, faking the surprise.

"We can talk more! You can tell me about Zanarkand!" she exclaimed as she walked away. Kita-neechan grabbed my arm and we walked off to a separate place. We sat down and started talking.

"What do you think about Yuna?" I asked oneechan. She shrugged.  
>"She's fine, but what I don't get is-" Oneechan was interrupted by Yuna walking up to us.<p>

Kita's POV:

What I was really going to say was 'what I don't get is why Tidus didn't try and catch Yuna' but of course said person came over to us looking at me with a confused look.

"Hello, you two seem close. Are you related?" Yunie said to us (Yunie = Kita's nickname for her.)

"Um, yes. We're sisters!" Mina said with extreme enthusiasm.

"Interesting… I was wondering, Kita, if you were half Ronso perhaps?" Yuna said to me.

I burst out laughing "No, um, im not." I said stopping my laughter.

"Oh. Are you two from Zanarakand?"

I turned to Mina who answered "Um, Yes. We lived in a different district than Tidus though. But whenever we heard he was playing we would cheer for him even if we weren't at the game."

"Oh, Tidus said he's never seen you around before though and that your clothes were a bit different from any of the districts."

"Um, we like different especially me." I said.

"Different is nice… I guess. One question, do you both think Tidus is an extreme hottie even if he is kind of an idiot?" Yuna said.

Me and Mina gaped at her choice of words then started laughing and nodding. Tidus came over and said to us "What're you ladies talkin' 'bout?" We all looked at each other then we all shook our heads "Nothing of importance." I said to him. He turned on me.

"So, you still don't like me?"

"Not particularly."

"Why can't you at least try to get to know me?"

"I can try but if I find out stuff I don't like then im going to keep hating you."

"Ok but first, do you have any words that you would use to describe me that you would like to get out?"

"Hmm, yup! Ok, here goes nothing. Tebfyt, Ycc, Eteud, Pmuhtea, yht Lnopypo."

"What?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Oh, ok well lets go back to the crusaders tent then."

"So tired…" Mina mumbled as she collapsed on the ground.

"Mina!" I shouted as I ran over to her. "Tidus! Come here and carry her to the tent… im not the strongest person in Spira…" Tidus walked over and picked her up with ease carried her to the tent and slowly put her on one of the two empty beds.

"Here you take this one, I'll take the ground." Tidus said to me.

"Nope I got the ground, it won't be that bad." I said back.

"Um… ok. Night."

"Night."

I could hear Wakka and Lulu talking. "Lu! You say I can't just accept Tidus because he looks like Chappu but what about Carmina and Kita! Don't they look like your younger sisters Lily and Maria?"

"Yes.. they do. I'm sorry for judging you Wakka. But we should probably give them our siblings weapons don't you think, since Carmina has black magic skill I can tell and Kita does have claws and grenades but that's all."

"I can give Tidus brotherhood but you're going to have to figure out which things to give to who."

Lu sighed and I heard her walk away just as Tidus woke up and Wakka walked in to see me on the floor wide awake staring at the tent opening.

"You heard… didn't you?"

"Yes… Im sorry about your brother Wakka…"

"It's fine yah? He's been gone for a while now but Lu needs more comfort because her little sisters only passed a few weeks ago…"

"Oh. I feel her pain I gues.. I lost my dad when I was 3…"

Mina woke up with a loud yawn and looked at us. "Who died?"

We turned to each other and burst out into laughter at the irony of the sentence. We smiled at her and she smiled back as we walked outside just to bump into Lu.

"Owie…" I muttered just after I fell on the ground.

I saw a hand in my face and grabbed onto being pulled up a little too hard by Tidus and ending up in his arms. We blushed violently and I backed up hiding behind Mina. Mina laughed and shoved me out from behind her just as Lulu gave us some weapons. She gave me *a huge scythe that was like 2 times the size of me and **a huge black staff to Mina. Wakka gave Tidus brotherhood and we got ready to go.

Carmina's POV:

As we walked up the path, I turned to Lulu. "Thank you for the staff!" I exclaimed happily. She turned to me and nodded. We made our way through Besaid, and after fighting a few fiends, went to the praying stone. I kneeled next to Tidus and started praying as well. Once we finished, we continued down. We came across a three Flans, and Lulu got rid of one of them.

"Carmina! Why don't you do the rest?" Yuna suggested. I nodded and held out my hands towards the Fire Flan. I casted Blizzard on it with my staff and it disappeared in one shot. I turned to the other Flan and widened my eyes. A water Flan, which meant I had to defeat it with Thunder. I turned to Kita-neechan and she caught on.

"Uhm, Lulu. Do you mind if you could defeat that Flan for Carmina?" Kita-neechan asked her. Lulu simply shrugged and casted Thunder on it.

"EEEP!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears and shut my ears, backing up into the person behind me, which happened to be Oneechan. She held me still and patted my back, saying it was going to be ok. After a few minutes, I straightened myself up and looked at the others. They were all looking at me in worry.

"Don't worry, guys. She's just really afraid of Thunder." Kita-neechan answered. Everyone nodded in understanding, then we continued on our way. All of a sudden, Kimahri dropped down in front of Tidus and started fighting him. Wakka interfered.

"That's enough!" Wakka exclaimed.

"What's with that guy?" Tidus mumbled.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiends' way of fighting." Lulu explained.

Tidus exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!" He walked over to Kita-neechan and me.

"Another one of Yuna's guardians, ya?" Wakka commented. I decided to play along.

"What, him?" I asked with a smile. Yuna turned to Kita-nee, Tidus, and me.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway. But he has protected me since I was a child!" she exclaimed. We kept walking, until we reached the boat. I held my staff to my chest as I walked towards the boat. A little girl ran up to Kita-nee and me.

"Will Lady Yuna be ok on her trip?" she asked us. I crouched down to her height and nodded.

"Yes, yes she will." I replied.

"We'll make sure of it." Kita-neechan added. The little girl nodded and smiled as she gave us something.

"Please take care of her well!" she exclaimed as she handed us a couple of Hi-Potions and Grenades, as well as 10 Phoenix Downs. She ran away and we went on the boat. We stood next to Tidus and watched Yuna say her goodbyes.

**Authors Note: Longest Chappie ever! Took so long to write though oh and here are the insults Kita said to Tidus in Al Bhed **

Dipwad

Ass

Idiot

Blondie

Crybaby

Oh and the pictures for the weapons are on my profile!


	8. The Destruction of Kilika

Author's Note: Thankies to the two people that favourite and/or story alerted the story!

Carmina's POV:

When we got on the boat, Kita-neechan and I went over to a corner of a ship. "So…..Yunie's choice of words earlier at the bonfire…." Kita-neechan started.

"Blonde hottie?" I asked her with a giggle. She nodded and then shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe Yuna said that." I told Kita-neechan as I crossed my arms and leaned against the side of the boat. We walked over to Wakka and Lulu. We started talking to them, then went back to the corner of the boat. As I leaned against, the boat Kita-neechan just stood up straight, looking in deep thought. All of a sudden, the boat started shaking.

"W-WHOA!" Kita-neechan and I shouted as the boat rocked. I lost my balance and almost fell of the boat….if not for my hat was holding on to the boat.

"Mina!" Kita-neechan exclaimed.

"No oneechan! I'm fine! Go help fight Sin! NOW!" I yelled at her. She looked at me for a little, then nodded.

"Don't let go." she ordered to me as she walked away with my staff in her hands. I nodded and continued to hold onto the boat. I grunted as I tried to pull myself up on board, but it was no use. My arms started growing tired, and they started to feel numb as well.

"Agh!" I grunted as one of my hands fell off. I put that one quickly back on the edge, but my other hand slipped off before I could put my other hand back. I remembered water here was breathable, so I just closed my mouth so no water would come in. I kept sinking and sinking to the bottom. *SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT* I kept thinking over and over again as I flailed my arms around. Suddenly, I saw a flash of blonde hair and Tidus appeared in front of me with a thumbs up on his face. *Wait…wasn't he supposed to be here instead of me? And where's Wakka?* I thought as I smiled and gave a thumbs up back to Tidus. He pointed to the surface and I nodded. He grabbed my arm and was about to pull me up, when all of a sudden, a Sinspawn came out. I looked at it in surprise and motioned to Tidus that I didn't have my weapon.

He nodded and motioned for me to use magic. I nodded and he held my arm as we fought off the Sinspawn. Since I didn't want to use Thunder magic, I settled for Fira. Once we defeated it, Tidus quickly pulled me up and lifted me onto the boat. I started gasping for breath as I lied down on the deck of the boat.

"Mina!" Oneechan exclaimed as she ran over to me and put my head on her lap. Yuna went over to me with a worried look, and so did everyone else, except for Kimhari. Yuna started curing me and I thanked her.

"Thank -cough- you." I managed to say. Yuna smiled.

"You're welcome." she replied. Tidus panted and went over to me.

"You ok there Carmina?" he asked me. I nodded and he smiled. Kita-neechan was running her fingers through my ponytail as we helplessly watched Sin tear apart Kilika. Once we arrived at Kilika, I stood up with the help of Oneechan and we got off the boat.

Kita's POV:

As we were walking off the boat two people ran up to Yunie "Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna, I have come from Besaid. If there is no other summoner here please allow me to perform the sending."

"Thanks be to ye!"

"We feared our loved ones were to become fiends!"

"Please take me to them." Yunie said with a sad tone to her voice.

"We'll go see if there's anything we can do to help in town." Wakka said to all of us as he ran off with the Aurochs.

"Uh, what's a sending? Are we going somewhere?" Tidus said to Lu.

"You truly are clueless. Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" Me and Lulu said at the same time. Lulu turned to me and gave me a look saying If-you-know-so-much-about-it-why-don't-you-tell-him?

"The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent those still alive. You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace." I said to him.

Lulu looked at me as though I was crazy since I said exactly what she was going to say.

"Summoners do this?" Tidus said to me.

"_Oac_."

"Eh?"

"I mean yes."

"Oh."

We go over to where Yunie is starting the sending. Me and Mina have our heads tilted down slightly in respect for the dead and even though Mina didn't know them I could see the tears running down her face. I wrapped one arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly and kept muttering things like 'It will be alright' or 'No need to be sad' and cheesy things like that.

Yunie walks back over to us and I can see the tears on her face.

"It must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus said to me.

"Yunie chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until the end." I said to him

"Until the end? What's the end?" Everyone turns to stare at him.

"Until she defeats sin." Me and Lulu said to him with a slightly frustrated tone in our voice.

Yunie walks over and says to all of us "I... I hope I did okay." Me and Mina walk over to her and hug her while Lulu says "You did very well, they've reached the farplane by now. But… no tears next time hmm?"

We all walk back to the inn and go up to our rooms and once again… Two rooms left. Tidus offered to sleep on the floor in one of the rooms but I denied that request and told him I'd take the floor in Mina's room.

"Why… Why do you sleep on the floor all the time instead of me? The big, tough, ultimately awesome boy compared to the weak, small, kitten girl?"

"Because One, Im not a weak, small, kitten girl, and Two, you're an idiot if you think you're a big, tough and ultimately awesome boy!" I said running quickly to Mina's room and locking the door. I curled up in a ball on the floor and fell asleep quickly. I heard banging on the door in the morning and I went over and opened it. It was Datto, one of the Aurochs.

"Hey, Wakka told me to come get you, said something about Yunie wanting to talk to ya. Can you wake up Blondie in the too? Wakka, and I quote, 'I need Tidus's help to start fixin' up the docks, yah?', So if you could just get him that would be great… Bye!" He said slamming the door.

"Um, ok…" I said walking out of the room and grabbing a bucket filling it with cold water and walking into Tidus's room silently.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!" I said while throwing the water on him.

He screamed the girliest scream you could have ever heard in your life and I quickly ran out of the room and over to Mina's and making it seem like I was asleep on the floor. He walked in to see me curled up and shaking he grabbed some water and threw it at me. I hissed at him and jumped up about to claw whoever threw the waters face off. I realized it was Tidus and calmed down… a little. I jumped onto his back and wrapped my tail around his legs tripping him.

"Do you surrender?" I said.

"I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!" He said as I climbed off his back giggling. I walked over to Mina and shouted in her ear "Mina, if you don't get your ass out of bed right now im going to drag you out and drop you in the ocean!" She woke up instantly giving me a glare that could almost put my ultimate death glare to shame… but not quite.

Carmina's POV:

After oneechan woke me up and I got ready, we both headed out and met up with Yuna. She was sitting down, near the docks.

"Hey Yuna!" we both exclaimed. She turned to us and smiled.

"Hey you two. Come here." she said as she patted the space next to her. Oneechan sat on her right and I sat on Yuna's left.

"So, what's up?" Kita-nee asked. Yuna stared out in the sea and smiled softly.

"I wanted….to ask you something. I was a bit curious about it earlier. How did you know…what a sending was? Aren't you from Zanarkand?" she asked. I looked at Kita-neechan and she nodded. I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well, we were curious about a lot of things. So, in Besaid, we asked a few people about Spira. Though they felt suspicious about us, they told us about a lot of things." Kita-nee explained, lying through her teeth.

"Ah….I see." Yuna said with a smile. "So….what do you think about him?" Yuna asked us.

"Who? Tidus?" I asked her with a grin. She nodded.

"He's an idiot." Kita-nee answered right away. Yuna giggled softly.

"I don't think so." Yuna stated. Kita-nee shrugged.

"Believe what you want." she replied.

"I think Tidus is all right. He is an idiot, but a lovable idiot." I told Yuna.

"Hm…." she said as she nodded. We all were silent for a little, just looking at the calm sea. I let out a satisfying sigh as I stretched out my arms. "I have….one more thing to ask you." Yuna stated. We both looked at her.

"What?" Kita-nee asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, what's up?" Yuna looked at both of us with a smile, then turned her head back to the sea.

"I would like to ask….you two….to become my guardians." she stated. We both looked at her in surprise. I smiled widely and hugged her.

"Sure! I accept Lady Yuna!" I exclaimed. Yuna smiled and nodded. She then turned to Kita-nee.

"Kita?" Yuna asked. Kita looked at us and nodded.

"Well, why not?" she asked with a faint smile. I cheered and stood up to hug Kita-nee.

"Wait….what about the blondie?" Kita-nee asked.

"He…..I…I don't know yet. I'll have to think on it." Yuna replied. We nodded and headed inside the Forest, where everyone else was waiting for us.

Kita's Pov:

We saw everyone standing there with looks of impatience on their faces. Yunie smiled sheepishly at all of them and mumbled "Sorry…" They all smiled back, even Lu, as she cleared her throat.

"I have asked Carmina and Kita to be two of my new guardians, I hope that is all right with everyone?"

A bunch of yeahs, and sures were heard from the group except of course from Tidus who just frowned ever so slightly.

"What about me?" He said with a slight pout on his face.

"Oh…Um, Well… would you like to be my guardian too Tidus?"

"Hell Yeah!"

We all sweat dropped and started our walk to the temple when Luzzu and Gatta showed up.

"Company, HALT!" Gatta said/shouted to us.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." Luzzu said.

We ran up to Ochu and quickly defeated it… It was mostly Mina and I though. We did allll the work. (Insert giggle here).

Luzzu smiled at us and we heard a "Whoaaaa!" in the background from Gatta.

"Two young guardians beating Lord Ochu. Very impressive Lady Yuna!" Luzzu said to Yunie.

"Ehh? But everyone else helped too… didn't they?" Mina said.

"Eh heh heh… No it was all you guys, yah?"

"Oh."

"Sir, we should fight too!" Gatta said to Luzzu.

"We will chance soon enough." Luzzu said.

We finally made it to the temple and… here comes the speech about the steps.

"These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak."

"A race huh? Think you can beat me?" I hear Tidus say to the Aurochs. I smirk and drag Mina with me to where Yunie is standing.

"Yuna, Mina, Kita if you please?"

"Ready?" We all say and start running up the steps.

"Hey! Hey!" They all shout as we reach the top. We see Sinspawn and watch Datto run down shouting "L-LOOK OUT!"

"Everyone quick! Sinspawn!"

We all get up there and defeat Sinspawn and I got a few more grenades and some potions from stealing.

"Hey, Kita when did you learn to steal? Don't tell me your half Al-Bhed?" Wakka said/shouted to/at me.

"_Ajah ev e fyc, fryd fana oui bmyhhehk du tu ypuid ed?"_ I said to him. Mina was giggling behind me as Wakka just stared.

"_Eteudel tita fedr knyjedo tavoehk ryen..." _I muttered.

"So you are Al-Bhed?" Wakka half-shouted at me.

"_Tu e muug Ym-Prat du oui!" _I shouted at him.

"Eh?"

"I said, do I look Al-Bhed to you."

"Well no but you speak Al-Bhed so I just assumed th-"

"Well maybe you should stop assuming things!" I shouted at him walking into the temple.

Carmina's POV:

Kita-nee was about to walk inside, when Bickson and his crew came out. Kita-nee just backed up and walked over to me.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked them.

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" one dude shouted. I snarled and so did Kita-nee. We hated these guys with a passion. Oneechan hated Bickson and the Goers even more than Tidus.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I crossed my arms. Oneechan crossed her arms as well.

"Then why are you here?" we asked at the same time.

"We've been praying for some competition this year! So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?" Bickson asked. Kita-nee and I growled, but Yuna shook her head. We sighed.

"This time, we play to win!" Tidus shouted.

"Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys." Bickson said as he walked away. Yuna and everyone else went in, but Oneechan and I stayed for a bit.

"HEY BICKSON!" Kita-nee and I shouted. He turned to us with a smirk. Kita-nee and I exchanged glances, then nodded as we smirked.

"What is it Besaid losers?" he asked smugly. Kita-nee smirked as she held her hand up.

"You look a bit chilled. Why don't you…get toasty for a bit?" she asked as she casted a weak Fire on him. Her magic was a bit weak, since she's better with her weapon.

"W-wha? Get this off me!" Bickson exclaimed. Kita-nee looked at me and nodded.

"Oops sorry." I said with a smirk. I held my hand up. "Was that too hot? Why don't you…..cool off?" I asked smugly as I casted Waterga on him. A huge water blast was fired at Bickson, and he fell onto the ground, soaking wet. Kita-nee and I laughed as we high-fived each other. We ran inside the temple to catch up with the others. We prayed quickly to Lord Ohalland, but was then confronted by Dona. It took Kita nee's and my will power to not make any snide comment to her.

"Lousy bitch…." I muttered as she walked away. Tidus heard me and so did Kita-nee. We all started laughing quietly as we went up the stairs. We went in the Cloister of Trials, then once Yunie got Ifrit, we exited the temple and went back to Kilika Port.

"Ok! Off to Luca we go!" I exclaimed as I got on the boat with Kita-nee.


	9. Meeting the Maesters

Author's Note: So I just realized we haven't put a disclaimer…. For the last 2 chappies soooo We don't own Final Fantasy X, Squeenix gets that honour.

Review reply to loveless an the living fantasy: Yea, I know but I still haven't thought of anything other than extreme hatred of water.

AND NOW WE START THE CHAPPIE!

Carmina's POV:

Once we got on the SS Winno, Kita-nee dragged me near the edge of the boat. "What's up Kita-neechan?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
>"Nothing….just….look up." she told me with a rare smile. I rested my arms on the boat and looked up. I saw the bright moon and the pretty stars.<p>

"Wow…." I whispered as I saw the beautiful view before me.  
>"I know." she replied. I then turned my head to see Bickson and Tidus arguing.<p>

"Oneechan, let's go." I told her as I started walking over to them. She saw what I was looking at and nodded. "Hey Tidus! Yunie!" I exclaimed happily as I hugged them both.

"Hey." Kita-nee said. Bickson saw us and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I asked him, innocently tilting my head to the side.

"Oh….we were just talking about how you two and your blonde friend here are supposedly from Zanarkand. That's not true, and besides, wouldn't you be all old and wrinkly?" Bickson smirked. I turned to Kita-nee with a pleading look and she nodded.

"Oh? Well aren't you supposed to be a dumbass? Oh wait…you are. By the way, if you don't want me to cast more magic on you…I suggest you get the fuck out. Oh, and my sister has her weapon as well." I said with a smirk. Kita-nee brought out her scythe and put it next to her. Bickson looked at it and gulped. He let out a weak smirk and walked away with his group.

"Hah! Loser!" Oneechan exclaimed. Yuna turned to us.

"You didn't have to do that you know..." Yuna commented.  
>"Yeah, we know. But we wanted to. He's an ass." I commented with my eyes closed. Tidus started laughing and giving us high fives.<p>

"Good one!" he shouted. Kita-nee dragged me back to the edge of the boat and we looked out at sea.

"It's pretty." I commented. Kita-nee looked at me questioningly. I smiled at her. "The view." I clarified for her. She nodded.

"Hey Carmina?" Kita-nee called.

"Hmm?" I asked as I turned my head towards her.

"You think….you think we'll ever go back to that hell we call home?" she asked with a small chuckle. I giggled.

"I….I really don't know." I replied. All of a sudden, a blitzball hit me on the back. "YOW!" I shouted as I rubbed my back.

"Hey you two! Get some sleep, ya?" Wakka asked us. We nodded and went inside the cabin. I went on one of the beds and Kita-nee shared with me.

"Goodnight Carmina." she told me.  
>"Night oneechan." I whispered as I took off my glasses and set them on the nightstand. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.<p>

Kita's POV:

I woke in the morning to hear a shout of "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2."

I climbed/fell out of the bed and slowly opened the door to see Luca straight ahead. I sighed and walk to the front of the boat. I saw Tidus up there so I decided to freak him out by shoving him forward a bit.

"Agh! Hey, what was that for?" He said in a slightly whiny voice.

"Dunno." I said smiling.

"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts! High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them-a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?" Bobba said.

"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."

We just started walking off the ramp when they started talking about the Aurochs.

"Exciting, isn't it, folks? Our next team off the ramp is... Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In twenty-three years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today." Bobba and Jimma said almost simultaneously.

"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid." Jimma said.

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is... Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers!"  
>They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!" Bobba said.<p>

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba, and after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today." Jimma said.

All I was thinking was 'Not a miracle, just a blonde idiot.'

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" Bobba said.

"It's like this every year ya? Don't let it bother you." (1 guess)

Tidus runs up the crates along with Mina while I just watch them with a slight smirk.

"Stop right there, Goers!" [Tidus]  
>"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" [Mina]<br>"'Cause this year, the Aurochs are taking the cup!" [Tidus and Mina]

They jump down quickly from the crates to see Wakka staring at them with a weird look on his face.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?"

"We sure stood out, though!" [Datto]

"We were on the sphere!" [Letty]

"We were?" [Datto]

Three people ran by and we followed them over to dock 3.

"Maester Mika is here!"

"Already?"

"The number 3 dock!"

"What's up now?" Tidus said.

"Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" Yunie shouted.

"Mika? Maester?" Tidus said confused.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester." I said to Tidus.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus and Mina said simultaneously.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Wakka said to them.

"Can't see a thing!" Tidus and Mina shouted.

Somehow nobody has seemed to notice that I have cat ears and a tail… that could turn out bad. Seymour is probably going to have some unknown obsession over cat's or something. My ears started twitching angrily at that thought.

"Shhh!" Wakka hushed him.

"That's a Guado, right?"

"Who could it be?"

"Isn't that... Maester Seymour?"

Everyone does the prayer bow except for me, Mina, and Tidus.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you... the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon." Mika said.

I shivered at his voice knowing that he was already dead and… Ick.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." Seymoure (EW) said.

Wakka nudged me, but he nudged a little too hard and I fell into the the water. I crossed my arms angrily as I sunk to the bottom and my tail twitched. I expected a blonde blur but instead saw a… blue blur? I was dragged to the top and everyone was clapping and shouting "Maester Seymour is a hero!" I blinked a few times before turning to see who saved me and saw it was Seymour.

I stared before giving him the most believable smile I could muster and mumbled "Thanks…" as he pulled me onto land and attempted to dry me off with a towel but I just shook my head and flicked my tail getting him wet. I started giggling like crazy and Mina just stared at me before realizing what I did. His handlebar hair had gone down and his hair looked like a blue mop.

"Um, Maester Seymour?"

"Yes?"

"Your hair… (giggle) is kind of… (giggle) messed up… (giggle)" I said trying not to giggle so much.

He just stared before realizing what I said and shook his hair out soaking me. My ears twitched slightly but I just stood up and walked back over to the group mumbling another "Thanks…" I didn't notice that instead of staring at Yuna before leaving he was staring at me. Yuna noticed though and nudged me lightly.

"Maester Seymour is staring at you." She said.

"Eh?" I said in shock.

"Yup, but you have to admit he isn't as hot as the blonde hottie but he is kind of hot." She said with an evil smirk.

"Um, yeah sure." I said before going up ahead and standing by the blitzball stadium waiting for them.

Carmina's POV:

While the others were going to the locker rooms, Kita-nee grabbed my hand and we explored Luca. "So oneechan, didn't see that one coming, huh?" I asked her, referring to her getting pushed into the water. She sighed and nodded, then let out a short, but rare, giggle.

"Did you see Seymour's hair?" she asked me. I nodded and laughed softly.

"That was hilarious!" I exclaimed as we walked inside the Café. We got a drink, then headed out and watched a lot of people. We walked all the way to the docks and sat down, drinking our water. I widened my eyes as I looked up at Kita-nee.

"Oneechan, isn't Yuna going to be-" I was cut off by someone yelling.

"-grunts- Let go!" Yuna shouted softly. We instantly dropped our water and ran in the direction we heard her voice. We saw a couple of Al Bhed dragging Yuna to their ship.

"_Mad ran ku tispyccac!" _I exclaimed as I readied my staff. Oneechan readied her scythe and we started attacking the Al Bhed. We were being outnumbered by the second, because more kept coming.

"I'll summon!" Yuna exclaimed.

"NO! That will endanger the other peoples' lives." Kita-neechan exclaimed as she fought off two Al Bheds.

"Just run Yunie! Go to Lulu and the others! They're looking for you! We'll handle these bastards!" I shouted at her. She hesitated

"GO!" Kita-neechan and I exclaimed. She quickly ran away, leaving us with all these Al Bhed.

"Oneechan! Stand back!" I shouted as I closed my eyes and placed my hand up. "Fira!" I exclaimed. I heard multiple yells and some of them fell to the ground in pain.

"Let's go!" Kita-neechan yelled as she grabbed my arm and started running. We ran all the way to the locker room and tumbled in. I fell on the floor and I was panting really hard.

"Girls!" Lulu exclaimed. Yuna gasped and went over to us. She cured us both, and we instantly felt better.

"How -pants- are you Wakka?" Kita-nee asked. Wakka limped over to us.

"Hey, you all right ya? Thank you. You guys saved Yuna." he told us.

"No problem." I replied.

"Well blondie, it's your time to shine isn't it?" Kita-nee asked. Tidus looked at us with worry and I instantly knew what he was thinking.

"No…" I told him. He looked at me. "You're not backing out just to make sure we're ok. YOU need to go out there and take that CUP!" I exclaimed with a faint smile. He nodded and gave us a thumbs up. He headed out with the Aurochs and started playing again. We watched from the screen and Wakka was called in.

"WE WON!" Yuna exclaimed as Wakka scored the winning goal. But then, fiends appeared.

"Oh no! Let's go!" I shouted as I stood up and readied my staff. We ran to the stadium and started attacking all the fiends. We saw Auron as well.

"Auron…" Kita-nee muttered as she struck down a wolf. Several wolves and helms surrounded us.

"Holy shit…" I mumbled, but the fiends were all defeated as Anima blasted them away.


	10. Kita has fun for once

Author's Note: So um I know it's been awhile but im back for the weekend! But then there's school so I'll try to write as much as possible.

AND NOW WE START THE CHAPPIE!

Carmina's POV:

Once all the commotion was over, I was dragging Kita-nee to the docks, but she stopped me and shook her head. "Why?" I asked her.

"Let's not disturb blondie and Auron. Let's go into the Café and get a drink. We'll meet up with the others later. " she said with small smile. I nodded and she held my arm as we walked over there. We went inside the Café and bought ourselves some juice.

"Cool! They actually have juice here." I said with a smile as we sat down in a booth.

"I wonder….what will happen differently since Tidus is already Yunie's guardian." Kita-oneechan commented.

"I know. Not much maybe. Probably Auron will just ask Yuna to be her guardian." I replied. We were drinking our juices, when two boys, maybe our age, walked up to us.

"Yes?" Kita-nee asked coldly.

"Onee-chan, don't be so mean." I whispered. She shrugged her shoulders. The two boys smiled.

"What you two did out there with Lady Yuna and her other guardians were awesome! Are you both her guardians as well?" one guy asked.

"Yup! We are." I replied with a small smile. The other guy smirked.

"Hah. Cool. Do you guys, like, defend her and guard her or something?" he asked. We nodded.

"Yeah. We fight fiends and stuff." Oneechan answered.

"Cool! So your names are…?" the same guy asked.

"Why do you care?" Kita-nee asked as she glared at both of them. I nudged her in the side and she sighed.

"I'm Carmina, and she's my sister, Kita!" I exclaimed happily.

"What? You guys are sisters? You look nothing alike." the other guy commented.

Kita's POV:

"Adoption." I said coldly.

"Who's adopted? Carmina or you?" One of the guys said.

"Mina."

"Why do you have a tail… and ears?" The other guy asked.

"Why did you say it like that instead of asking if I'm half-Ronso like everyone else?"

"You have to have a horn to be Half-Ronso." The guys said simultaneously.

"So what're your names?" Mina asked a little too enthusiastically.

"I'm Collin."

"Im Deneo."

"Interesting names."

"Yours are more interesting." Deneo said.

"Can I make up nicknames for you two?" I said.

"Nicknames? You've got to be kidding me." Collin said.

"Nope!"

"Sure." Deneo said.

"Ok… Well Deneo… your De and Collin is Kitty Boy!"

"Why am I Kitty Boy?"

"Because you wear a collar around your neck that has a bell on it."

"That… makes sense."

"Hey, wanna come meet Yunie?" Mina said.

"Uh, yeah sure." 'Kitty Boy' said.

"Hell yeah!" 'De' said.

So we walked out just to see Wakka and Yunie talking.

"Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us." Yunie said.

"Hey, it's good to be back, ya? So, any news on what happened?" Wakka said.

"Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it." I said walking over to them.

Lu gave me that angry look she gets when I say something she was going to say. I realized I had zoned out and heard the last bit of Yunie's sentence.

"-as so powerful." Yunie said.

"Whassat?" I said.

"I said 'Maester Seymour's aeon… it was so powerful." She said winking at me.

I turned to De and Kitty Boy and pointed to De.

"Well, this is Deneo and this is Collin. They wanted to meet ya."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Deneo and Collin. You two look very excited about something. Spit it out."  
>"Ah, well we were wondering if we could become your guardians….Pwease…" De said with the puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Um...Oh...Well... Sure!" Yunie said.

"Shit." I muttered.

De turned to me "What was that?"

"Yes tell us all!" Kitty boy said.

"Quote '_Cred_' unquote. Now if you would both kindly shut your mouths life would be so much better for me."

Then Auron walked over with Tidus trailing slowly behind.

"Whoa." Wakka said.

"Sir Auron?" Yunie asked lightly.

I zoned out on the rest of the Convo 'cause this was always boring to me. Then Auron walked over to me and whispered in my ear "We need to talk."

I turned and followed him and when he stopped I crashed into his back. I fell to the ground and landed on a rock.

"Owie…" I said just before I realized one of my big cuts had reopened.

"_Vilg._" I muttered.

He turned to me asking me with a glare "What's wrong with you?"

I fainted after that and had to get carried back by Auron. I wonder what's happening right now….

Carmina's POV:

I gasped as I saw Auron carrying Oneechan. "Oneechan!" I shouted as I ran over to them. "Auron! What happened to her?" I asked worriedly.

"One of her cuts reopened." he stated as he set her down on one of the steps.

"Yuna, can I heal her?" I asked her. Yuna smiled and nodded. I hovered my hands over Oneechan, and her cuts healed, but she was still unconscious.

"Mina. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine." Tidus said.

"Let's go. I will have to carry her until she wakes up. We must not waste time." Auron stated. We nodded and continued on the Mi'ihen Highroad. I took some time to look at the new guys. 'I don't remember them being in the game…' I thought. Deneo had light brown hair that went down to the top of his neck, with bangs covering part of one of his eyes. He had light blue eyes and was a bit taller than Oneechan and me. Collin had dark brown, spiky hair and light brown eyes. I looked down and continued to walk with the others.

"Hey, Carmina, right?" Deneo called me. I looked up and nodded.

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

"Your sister…why's she so…distant?" he asked. I smiled.

"She's….just like that. I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to tell you guys." I said softly with a small giggle. Collin smirked.

"So, you care a lot about her, huh?" Collin asked me. I nodded and let out a small gasp of surprise as I stopped walking.

"What is it?" Lulu and Yuna asked.

"I….I hear something. Aha!" I shouted as I casted Water on a Fire Flan that appeared out of nowhere. Then, a Helm came.

"I got this!" Deneo shouted as he got out razor claws and started slicing up the helm. 'Claws…..kinda reminds me of Oneechan…' I thought with a small smile. I didn't notice another Helm coming towards me, when I felt someone cover me and I heard gunshots.

"H-huh?" I muttered. The person released me and I saw Collin in front of me with a smirk.

"Watch it next time, all right?" he asked as he winked at me. I simply nodded and saw him holding a gun. We continued to walk, and I talked with Tidus mostly.

"Mi…Mina.." I heard from Oneechan.

"Huh? Oneechan!" I exclaimed as she started stirring. I smiled as I ran over to her and Auron let her down. I let her lean on me as she started waking up.

Kita's POV:

I groaned as I opened my eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Goddamit that hurt." I said.

Everyone (Including Auron) burst out laughing when I said that. I looked at them with a weird look and then Tidus and De turned to me and smiled saying simultaneously "You always say the weirdest things!" De turned to Tidus and gave him the WTF look. Auron walked over to me.

"Where did you get those cuts from?" He said and I realized he must have put a bandage on it which means he saw the others.

"Uhm… Er…. I'll tell you later." I said to him

"Hn." He said.

We turned back around to see Maechen the scholar. I groaned since all he was going to talk about was ruins and how we were mudpuppies compared to Sin which I always thought made no sense since we were more like cockroaches about to get exterminated. He started on his chat and I zoned out completely.

"-moner, I presume?" I heard someone say.

I realized who it was and re-zoned out.

Then Mina and Tidus turned to each other and smiled before saying "A large fiend...Let's go get him!"

"Little too excited there blondie." I said to Ti.

We keep walking and come across two people. A girl and her daughter.

"My Lady Summoner!"  
>"You're a summoner?"<p>

"Yes. My name is Yuna."

"I'm Calli and this is my mom Nox!" The little girl said.

"Nice to meet you Calli and Nox."

"Are you going to bring the Calm Lady Summoner?" She asked excitedly

"Yes, of course."

"Yay!" Calli said.

Nox turned to Yunie and said "We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner."

"I'll do my best."

"And good luck to your guardians as well, especially the young ones."

Calli ran over to me suddenly and hugged me and telling me to bend down. I kneeled in front of her and she whispered in my ear "Will you protect Lady Summoner?"

"Of course."

"Will you… protect me and call me Lady Summoner?" She whispered childishly.

"Of course, my Lady Summoner." I said bowing formally before Calli burst out into giggles.

I patted her on the head and smiled before whispering "Make every moment last. K?"

"K!"

I smiled slightly before standing and said "I will be seeing you. My Lady Summoner but I must proctect Lady Yuna if that is alright with you?"

"Of course!" She said smiling.

I bent down to hug her before standing again and walking ahead saying I was going to go clear my mind. I didn't expect Auron to follow me though… God is he like a forty year old stalker or something?

"Hey, why don't you tell me how you got those scars now…"

"Kita." I said.

"Kita."

"Mom." Was all I said before running off just when the group got there.

I was pretty sure all of them heard but I didn't really care anymore. They were going to find out sooner or later but I didn't want Kitty Boy and De to know 'cause I barely know them. I decided I would scream and then go hide and see if they can find me just to worry them and hopefully make them forget about what I said.

I screamed loudly before making it seem like I was kidnapped.

Carmina's POV:

"Mom? What did she mean by that?" Auron muttered as he looked at me. Everyone turned to me and I laughed nervously.

"Um-" I was cut off by hearing Kita-neechan shriek. I gasped. "ONEECHAN!" I shouted as we ran ahead.

"Kita!" Tidus called out. Small tears started building up in the tears of my eyes.

"ONEEECHAAAAAANNN!" I called out. There was no response.

"She was….probably kidnapped." Lulu said as she looked down. I gasped and shook my head.

"N-no…" I said. "No! Kita-oneechan is strong! She can't…" I said, but I couldn't finish off. I started crying, even though I didn't really want to.

"Geez Mina, calm down. I'm right here." I heard from behind us. We all turned around to see Kita-neechan with one hand on her hip.

"Neechan!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her and hugged her. I let go of her and looked at her in the eyes. "W-what -sniffle- was that?" I asked her.

"I was just playing around." she said.

"Kita! It doesn't matter ya? Carmina here was so worried she started crying. Don't….just don't do that again ya? You worried all of us." Wakka stated. Kita-nee sighed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Carmina. I didn't mean to make you cry and for the others to worry. You ok?" she asked me. I nodded and wiped away my tears. She let go of me and draped her arm around my shoulder. "Now, let's go. And Carmina and I will be going ahead." Kita-neechan said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group.

"Oneechan, are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and slashed a wolf that got in our way.

"Let's wait for them in front of the Inn." she explained. I nodded and we walked at a good pace. "So, what happened while I was unconscious?" she asked.

I smiled. "Nothing much! I just talked a little with Deneo and Collin. They're actually pretty cool!"

"Really? I think they're a bunch of idiots like Blondie." Oneechan said as she put her arms behind her head. I giggled and shook my head.

"It's because you don't get to know them first oneechan." I said softly. Kita-nee sighed and smiled at me.

"Yeah yeah just shut up." she replied. We finally got to the Inn and waited for the others to catch up.


	11. Seymours a good guy now, ya?

Author's Note: Sooooo last 2 chappies were done in one day! Woot!

ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

Carmina's POV:

Once the others caught up with us, we all headed inside the Inn. "Mina, I'm going to rest. I'll be in room 5 if ya need me." Oneechan told me. I nodded and she went inside her room. I walked out and saw the others talking with each other.

"Hey Carmina!" I heard someone call me. I turned to the side to see Deneo and Collin running up to me.

"Where's your sister?" Deneo asked.

"Sleeping." I answered with a small smile.

"Oh….ok. How about you? Aren't you going to rest?" Deneo asked. I shook my head.

"Why not?" Collin questioned me.

"Why are you guys asking me so many questions?" I asked them with a smile. They laughed. "I'm going to get some rest later." I replied as I played around with my staff.

"So….how old are you two?" Deneo asked.

"Both 13. How about you guys? Like, a thousand years old?" I smirked. They both chuckled.

"We're both 15." Collin answered with a smile.

"Oh, all right." I replied as I rocked back and forth on my heels.

"Mina! Over here!" Tidus shouted. I turned my head and waved at him, then grabbed both of the boys' arms as I ran over to Tidus. I let go of their arms and sat next to Tidus.

"What's up?" I asked as I stared out at the sun.

"Where's Kita?" Tidus asked. I face-palmed.

"Sleeping! Geez." I said as I giggled, but I was cut off with a very loud yawn I had made.

"Mina! I heard that. Go to sleep ya?" Wakka asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I will!" I exclaimed to him as I got up and stretched.

"I'll help her go to the room." Collin volunteered as he walked with me. When we got to the door, he smiled and gave me a wave. I waved back and I went into the room, seeing Oneechan asleep. I lied down beside her and fell asleep quickly.

Kita's POV:

I woke up just after Mina came in because I heard someone mumbling to themselves. I leant closer to the wall and realized it was Blondie. I giggled softly and walked out of the room and knocked on his door.

"Hey, Blondie. Having trouble sleeping?" I said through the door.

He opened the door quickly and smiled at me. "Yeah…wanna go for a walk and see the sunset?"

"Yeah,sure."

I realized then that Yuna was supposed to be watching the sunset with him not me…odd. When we got outside I heard Tidus mumble "Woahh."

I smiled slightly and sat on the grass staring at the beautiful sunset. Tidus notices me sitting far away from him and walks over sitting beside me.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked.

"I'm…contemplating if I should tell Auron what I meant about earlier or not."

"Ohh… Even I figured that out."

"Oh, if so what does it mean?" I smirked

"It means that your mom most likely beats you because of something she thinks is your fault. Am I right?"

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding slowly. He stood up suddenly and started to whistle.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"If we ever get separated I want you to whistle. Just like this." He whistled to demonstrate then turned back to me. "When I hear that whistle I'll come running K?"

I nodded "K."

He smiled then leaned against a railing staring at the sunset. I heard footsteps approaching so I turned quickly hitting the person with my tail knocking them down.

"Oof." I heard I deep voice say.

I looked down and saw Auron lying on the ground holding his stomach. I doubled over with laughter and Tidus turned around hearing me. He saw Auron and fell onto the ground shaking with laughter. Auron got up and flicked me in the forehead.

"We need to talk… again." He said.

"Mmk…" I said.

We walked behind the travel agency and he turned to me quickly.

"So, that's what you meant by 'Mom', huh?" He practically growled at me.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Got a problem with it?" I said glowering at him.

"Yeah, I do. You shouldn't keep secrets like that from your friends and summoner!" He yelled.

"Auron, tsk tsk tsk, you've got it all wrong. I have no friends other than Mina, get it? No one likes me because I'm either not good enough or not bad enough! I protect Yuna I don't tell her all my _vilgeh_' secrets because they're not for her to know!" I yelled turning around and running off down the road.

I kept running 'till I got pretty far away and I saw a field of chocobos. I giggled slightly when one came up to me and nudged my shoulder. I fell over and saw the chocobo being lifted into the sky… wait what? I kept watching and saw a giant monster eat it. I stared for a minute before screaming and starting to run but the monster grabbed me and held me in the air. I kept screaming hoping someone would hear.

Suddenly Yunie and everyone else showed up and stared at me before Tidus shouted "Kita! You ok for now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Just get me the _vilg_ down!"

"_Vilg?"_

"Forget about it, Ti! Just get me down!"

"Got it!"

Carmina's POV:

Tidus had woken me up and dragged me to where…Kita-nee was being held by the Chocobo Eater.

"Oneechan!" I shouted.

"Mina! Get me down!" she shouted. I smirked as I held my staff up above my head.

"No –grunts- problem!" I shouted as I cast Watera on the Chocobo Eater. Collin started shooting it, and Deneo started slashing it. Eventually, it let go of Oneechan and she was caught by Tidus. Instantly, I widened my eyes. 'Is there something….between them?' I thought to myself worriedly. I shook my head as I cast Fira on the Chocobo Eater again. We finally defeated it, and I fell to the ground panting.

"Let's go. We must continue the pilgrimage." Auron stated as he started walking with Lulu and Wakka. I saw a hand stretched out for me, so I looked up to see Collin!

"Need some help?" he asked with a small smirk. I smiled and took his hand, helping him pull myself up. I walked over to Oneechan.

"Are you all right Oneechan?" I asked her softly. She nodded.

"Don't worry about it." she replied. I looked down.

"Neechan, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes, don't worry, ok?" she said back as she gave me a one arm hug.

"But….neechan…I-" I started, but my voice faltered a little.

"What is it?" she questioned me. I shook my head and put on a small smile.

"Never mind." I answered as I looked down. I didn't notice that I was slowing down behind everyone else, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Collin's face with his smirk.

"Come on slowpoke, you're slowing us down." he commented as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to catch up with the others. As he did that, I couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact. We had caught up with the others, but….he didn't let go of my hand.

"Collin?" I called out to him softly.

"Yeah?" he said back. "I'm not letting go of your hand if that's what you're thinking. You feel cold, so someone or something needs to warm you up, right?" he continued with a small smile. I blushed and just slightly nodded.

"Oi! Come on you lovebirds!" Oneechan shouted. My head instantly shot up.

"O-ONEECHAN!" I exclaimed loudly as I looked down, my face turning redder each second. I could hear her chuckle. 'This is so embarrassing…' I thought as Collin still held my hand tightly. From the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling slightly. I too smiled slightly as we walked to the entrance of the Mushroom Rock Road, where we would see Seymour again.

"We're here…" Oneechan and I both muttered. At this point, we were walking side by side.

Kita's POV:

We got there and Seymour was standing there waiting already (Weird, I know).

"So, we meet again Lady Yuna and Guardians." (Guardians…wtf?)

"Yeah, Yeah get to the point Maester Seymour." I said.

He sighed and looked at me. "Such a young guardian, you wish to pass is that it?"

"Yup!" Mina said happily.

"Fine, then. Only because the young guardians asked so nicely." Seymour said smirking at me.

I just stared at him as he went over to the guards and told them to let us through. I was extremely shocked. Tidus flicked me in the forehead and smiled.

"You zoned out for a second there. We're leaving now." He said with a smile.

"Oh, oopsies….." I said.

"Eh, its fine ya? Let's just get going…ya?" Tidus said in a weird imitation of Wakka.

I smiled and said "Hmm, yes we should be going now…ya? 'Cause I think Wakka's getting mad ya?" (Wakka Imitation.)

"Heyyy! Stop making fun of me over there ya?" Wakka shouted.

"OK!" Me and Tidus shouted back.

We walked into the Operation grounds and I was already freaking out. I saw all the Sinspawn and it was giving me strange feelings of grief knowing they would all… die. Seymour noticed me shaking and turned around walking over to me. I looked up and gave him a very brief smile.

"You seem troubled young guardian. What is the matter?" Seymour said.

"They're…they're all going to die…they aren't powerful enough and you know it. You should stop them… or stop Maester Kinoc." I whispered the next part. "I know you think you're bad because you killed your father but you had reason, he was being too harsh on you and I know this. Please save as many as you can. Be the good person I know you are inside."

He stared before standing up straight, smiling at me and nodding. I smiled back briefly and watched as he walked ahead to give his speech.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today. Some may not survive and you know it. That is why im giving everyone who has a family permission to go back to their homes and we shall still find a way to beat sin without you!" He shouted and a bunch of shouts were heard.

I watched as at least three quarters of the group left to go back to their families. I smiled and looked up at Seymour just to see him staring at me. I nodded and beckoned him over.

"You did good." I said before walking up to the rest of the group.

Yuna turned to me and said "What did you say to him that made him do that?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure." I lied perfectly.

"Oh, ok." She said smiling.

We kept walking down the road when Clasko came over and when he spotted me he smiled.

"Maester Seymour has requested the presence of the girl he saved in Luca. If you'd come with me to the command centre." He said.

I turned to Mina but she just shrugged so I walked forward and followed him to the command centre, when I walked inside Seymour greeted me with a smile. I knew that Wakka was now fighting with Luzzu and I giggled at the thought of him being punched in the face.

He led me to the back of the command centre and smiled again.

"Thank you." He said.

"Oh, um, your welcome.. I guess." I said.

We walked back to the front to see Auron walking away and Maester Kinoc and Kelk Ronso. Kelk Ronso…sniffed the air? He turned around to see me and Seymour.

He smiled and said "Ah, a young half-Ronso guardian.. How refreshing."

I stared at him before muttering "Not half-Ronso."

"Not half-Ronso? Really now. Well then you better start pretending to be one." He whispered to me.

"Oh..Um…ok." I muttered.

I walked out with Seymour trailing behind me. That's when the Sinspawn started to get electrocuted. I saw Sinspawn Gui escape and ran up to where it had landed. Seymour and Yuna followed and when everyone else realized what was happening they ran up too. The arm swung at me but Tidus jumped in front of me and took the hit instead. I gasped and ran over to him. He was unconscious. I looked at Mina she nodded and took over to attack the arm while I gave him a phoenix down.

When he woke up I smiled and said "Idiot, don't ever do that again."

He sighed but nodded anyway. We got back into battle and the arm swung at me but Tidus wasn't fast enough so it hit and did it ever hit hard. I flew backwards and fell unconscious.

Carmina's POV:

I was still shocked about Seymour's outburst. 'Why is….why is Kita-nee defending him? He's the bad guy! This isn't right! Everything's going to be change-' my thoughts were cut off when I saw Oneechan get knocked unconscious.

"Neechan!" I shouted.

"I got her! Keep fighting!" Deneo shouted as he ran over to her. I started casting magic at the Sinspawn's stomach thing. It tried to slash at me, but I was pulled away by Collin. I smirked as I thought of a plan.

"Collin! Give me a lift!" I shouted.

"What? Why?" he yelled.

"Just do it!" I exclaimed. He nodded and crouched down, placing his palms up. I sprinted to him and jumped up as I landed on the Sinspawn's back. "W-whoa!" I exclaimed as I struggled to hold on. I took in a deep breath and focused.

"What are you doing ya?" Wakka shouted.

"Something!" I replied. I held onto the Sinspawn with one hand, and my staff in the other. I spun my staff and took in a sharp breath as I closed my eyes. "Hya!" I exclaimed. I heard a roar and opened my eyes to see the Sinspawn slowly disappearing into pyre flies. Uh oh… "AAAAAHHH!" I started screaming as I fell from mid-air. I saw Kimarhi jump up and I landed in his soft fur. He let me down and I thanked him. I ran over to Oneechan and tried my best to heal her with Yuna. She started stirring, but then I heard an explosion.

"Look out!" Collin and Deneo shouted as we saw Sin making energy balls! I quickly hugged Oneechan tightly, protecting her from the oncoming blow. Everything turned white. A tear escaped my eye as I know that I could be seriously injured, but I didn't care. As long as Kita-oneechan was all right….

Kita's POV:

I woke up just before the energy ball hit and I saw Mina hugging me. I quickly rolled us behind something to shield us when it hit. Mina screamed and I just grabbed her hugging her tighter. The energy balls finally stopped and I walked out from behind the rock and saw all the dead crusaders. A tear slipped down my face as I walked around looking for everyone.

"Kita! Mina!" I heard someone shout I turned around and saw everyone running towards us.

Tidus grabbed me into a huge hug and I slowly hugged him back before attempting to pull away. He just held me there and I mumbled "Tidus, you can let go now."

He laughed "Nope, don't think I will." He said as he lifted me onto his back for a piggyback ride.

I giggled and said "Ti! Put me down!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Your so infuriating!"

"I know, it's my specialty!"

We walk back to the beach where Yuna does the sending. We start to walk away from the beach but Auron comes up to us and stares at me on Tidus's back then mutters "I see you're still here."

"Of course! I couldn't die before I finished annoying the blonde idiot!" I said.

Tidus shouted "Hey!" but Auron just ignored it and kept muttering things to himself.

We walked over to where Kinoc was and I said "A swift retreat I see."

"What?"

"Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on."

Kinoc then walked away just as Seymour came over to us with a sad expression on his face but he shook his head slightly and looks at me.

"You do not look so well. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent from protecting your summoner. Do you understand?"

"Got it." I said

"Are you afraid?"

"Nah, not really."

"I never did catch your names."

"I'm Kita, that's Carmina, Deneo, and Collin."

"Well then Kita, take me as Lord Ohallands guardian Aaliyah took Maester Radnor as her pillar of strength. Until next time, Kita."

I stood there shell shocked as he walked away. Yunie came over to me and smiled and looked extremely giddy. "That was one of the cutest confessions I've ever heard!"

When Tidus heard that he glared at Seymours back and I groaned. Now the whole plot's changed just because of me. Great!

"Well, look who has a crush on you." Tidus snarled

"Um… Ti?"

"What!"

"Why don't walk ahead to clear your mind. K?"

"Mmk." He mumbled before walking off.


	12. Djose Temple

So heres another one! BTW me and Hikari don't own Final Fantasy X that great honour belongs to SQUEENIX!

On with the chappie!

Carmina's POV:

I witnessed the whole scene with Seymour, and to be honest, I'm frustrated. "This is just great. Now Oneechan and I won't know what's going to happen." I muttered as I walked over to Tidus. "Tidus, you ok?" I asked him softly.

"No!" he shouted at me. I staggered back a little, then whimpered. Tidus's eyes instantly softened and he put a hand on my shoulder. "I-"

I cut him off, "It's ok." I said as I walked ahead of everyone else. I could feel their eyes on me, but I ignored them and continued to walk. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, not even Oneechan surprisingly. Ever since I was put into the orphanage, I always kept my emotions to myself. I never showed anyone my emotions much. I didn't want anyone to worry. At this point, I was about ready to burst. I hadn't noticed I was walking off course until I didn't feel any ground below my feet.

"W-whooooaaa!" I exclaimed as I held onto the edge of the cliff.

"Mina!" I heard Kita-neechan shout. I saw everyone run over to me, and just as they did, my hand slipped from the edge. Luckily, Deneo caught me just in time. Oneechan helped him pull me up and I sat on the ground. I looked down, avoiding any eye contact with any person in the group.

"Car…mina?" I could hear Oneechan call out to me. I shook my head. I could feel her pull me up. "What's up?" she asked. I shook my head and she put her hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

"Stop…" I mumbled. She wouldn't stop. "STOP IT!" I shouted. She instantly stopped and let go of me. I gasped. I had never yelled at Oneechan before! Ever! Everyone looked at me and Oneechan just stared at me. "I….I…" I stuttered. I just ran. I started running in the path of Djose Temple, not bothering to listen to the others call after me. Tears sprung out of my eyes as I ran. Someone caught my hand though and pulled me into their chest. It was a guy. I just cried. I didn't care who this person was. I just needed someone…..anyone…to lean on right now. This person was rubbing my back.

"Are you ok now?" the person asked. I let out a small gasp. 'Collin!' I thought. I looked up with my tear stained face and nodded. Collin gave me a small smile and patted my head.

"Where are the others?" I asked him.

"Right here, waiting for you ya?" Wakka said with a smile. I turned to the others and Oneechan went up to me. She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders.

"You all right now?" she asked. I nodded and hugged her tightly. Surprisingly, she hugged me back tightly.

Kita's POV:

I was worried. Worried about Mina, worried about what Seymour said, even worried about Tidus. Tidus! We walked up to the doors of the temple and I looked up. I just stared at the huge lightning bolts jumping from boulder to boulder and then I looked at Mina and said "You ok?"

She shook her head and looked down. I sighed and turned to Collin.

"Hey, Kitty boy, can you stay out here with Mina while we go inside to get the fayth?"

"Yea, I can do that. Be safe!"

"I'm not going to get hurt doing the cloister of trials, dude. They're not even hard."

"Oh, ok well bye!"

We walked inside just for me to bump into… Isaaru. Oh dear god, NO! I zoned out. This person annoys me as well. They I felt some poke my leg. I looked down and saw his little brother Pacce. I smiled and said "What is it, Pacce?"

"You will protect Yuna like a sister won't you?"

"Of course but I might need to protect my real sister a bit more first."

"Which one is your sister?"

"She outside right now because she has a deathly fear of thunder and lightning but you should go catch up to Isaaru and Maroda because they're leaving. Maybe you'll see my sister out there."

"Oh, ok byee!" He said before running out the door

I looked over at Tidus who gave me a glare before walking over to the cloister of trials. I followed slowly behind then when he got to the door I shoved him in. He stood up and glared but I just walked right past him and followed the group through the cloisters. He tried to talk to me but I just ignored him. When we got to the room with the fayth Tidus walked over to me and flicked my forehead.

"Whats the matter with you?"

"Hmph, Whats the matter with me? Why don't you tell me why your either glaring or staring at me instead of speaking actual words."

"You're so difficult!" He shouted as he walked off.

I went over to a corner and leant against it when Dona and Barthello walked into the room.

Carmina's POV:

Once the others went in the temple, Collin and I sat on rocks. "So….you scared of thunder?" Collin asked. I was about to answer, but I whimpered when lightning boomed. Collin sighed and went over to me. "I'm guessing that's a yes." he commented as he hugged me tightly. He covered my ears by making me bury my face into his chest. I shivered in his arms, but calmed down after a bit.

"Hey! You're that lady's sister!" I heard someone shout. Collin and I instantly parted to see Maroda, Pacce, and Isaaru. I stood up and bowed to them, even though I was still slightly shaking.

"Hello! And yes, I am her sister." I replied to Pacce with a small smile.

"She said she's going to take care of you! Are you really scared of thunder and lightning?" Pacce asked. I nodded with a faint smile. Pacce gave me a small hug, before going to his brothers.

"Take care!" I called after them. They nodded at me.

"You as well! Watch out for your summoner!" Isaaru exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Collin asked.

I replied, "Guardians and their summoner." We sat back down on the rocks. As thunder struck again, I let out a small gasp and flinched. I clutched my shorts tightly. Collin went over to me and hugged me again.

"It's ok…" he whispered over and over as he hugged me tightly. Eventually, the others came out, saying we were going to rest here for the night. I hugged Oneechan once I saw her, and followed her into a room. We lied down on the beds and immediately fell asleep.


	13. Ride ze Shoopuf?

Carmina's POV:

I woke up to Oneechan waking me up, saying it was time to go. I fixed my hair and went outside with her. "Morning everyone!" I shouted happily, but squeaked as thunder crackled again. Collin took my hand and we ran ahead of everyone else, going on the bridge.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded, and we waited for everyone else to catch up. Once they did, we all continued on to the Moonflow. As we walked, we encountered an Ochu.

"Oh! Oneechan and I got this!" I shouted. Oneechan smirked and nodded as she whipped her scythe around. I spun my staff and we started to attack it, the others watching us. I cast Firaga on the Ochu, and it shrieked. It hit me on the side and I groaned as I fell on the ground. "I'm all right!" I exclaimed as I got back up again. Oneechan turned to me.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yup yup!" I replied as I got into position. We had perfected this move a while ago, and now it was time to test it out.

"What are you two doing?" Auron asked.

"Watch!" we both exclaimed as Oneechan held her staff sideways. I started running towards it and used it as a lift to jump. I jumped high in the air, then Oneechan ran sideways on a rock and jumped up. I stepped on the palms of her hands as she dropped down and grabbed her scythe as I plunged both of our weapons into the Ochu. With the impact, the Ochu shrieked and exploded into pyre flies. I fell on the ground, but Deneo and Collin helped me up.

"That was amazing. Good job, ya?" Wakka commented. I giggled and Oneechan nodded. We continued on, encountering easy monsters. Along the way, we spotted Biran and Yenke bullying that person!

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him!" Biran exclaimed.

"What?" Tidus asked.

Biran continued, "Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Oneechan and I snarled.

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke chanted, and they laughed.

"Hey shut up!" Oneechan, Tidus, and I shouted. Kimahri put a hand on mine and Oneechan's shoulders.

"Ronso deal with Ronso problems ya?" Wakka told us as Kimahri argued with Biran and Yenke. We sighed.

Kita-nee and I replied, "We know. We know." After Biran and Yenke walked away, we continued on our way. Once we got to the Moonflow, I could hear Tidus let out a "Whoa." I smiled widely as I watched all the pyreflies float upwards.

"They really are pretty..." I could hear Kita-nee mutter. All of a sudden, I felt weight on my shoulder and turned my head slightly to see Collin resting his arm on it.

"Wonderful, huh?" Collin asked me. I nodded.

"This is the Moonflow." Lulu said.

"These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." Yuna explained. Deneo appeared on my other side.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu continued on.

"Really? Hey, I got a great idea!" Tidus exclaimed.

"We're not waiting 'till nightfall." Auron commanded.

"Then once we beat Sin, we're coming back." Tidus answered.

Kita-nee started, "But..." I nudged her in the side and let out a fake smile to Tidus.

"Sure will!" I exclaimed. Oneechan looked at me questioningly, so I just looked at her with a sad face. I didn't want to think about what would happen later on. That's later. Once we were ready, we got on the shoopuf and crossed the Moonflow.

Kita's POV:

I was just watching the moonflow pass by when i heard Wakka start talking.

"Hey, take a look." Wakka said.

"Whoa..." Mina and Tidus said.

"A sunken city!" Mina said excitedly.

"A machina city- a thousand years old! They built this city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka said.  
>"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu said matter of factly.<p>

"Right. It's a good lesson." Wakka said.  
>"A lesson?" Mina said<br>"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?"

"Uhm... because it made it easier to get to water?" I said silently.

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"  
>"I'm not so sure about that." I said.<br>"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?"  
>"Yeah, but don't you use machina too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" Tidus said.<br>"Yevon, it decides... which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lula said.  
>"So what kind of machina may we not use, then?" Mina said.<br>"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." Wakka said matter of factly.  
>"Or war will rage again." I said.<br>"War?" Mina said curiously.

"More than a thousand years ago... Mankind waged war using machina to kill!" Yuna said.

"They kept building more and more powerful machina." ( 2 guesses ya?)

"They made weapons so powerful... It was thought they could destroy the entire world." Lula said.  
>"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." I said.<br>"But the war did not stop" Wakka said sighing.  
>"Wh-What happened then?" Mina stuttered out.<br>"Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina." Yuna said.  
>"The war ended... and our reward... was Sin." Lulu said sadly.<br>"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Wakka sighed.  
>"That's rough." Mina and Tidus said.<p>

"Yeah, it is." Wakka said.  
>"But, it's not like the machina are bad." Mina said.<br>"Only as bad as their users." I said sadly.  
>"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka shouted.<p>

I could hear a loud rumbling noise. It was driving me mad!

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" The driver said.

All of us stood up to look over the sides.

"Sit down!" Auron shouted

"Sorry..." We all mumbled.

Suddenly a blond al-bhed jumped onto the ship and just as he was about to grab Yuna, i stood up and shoved him off the Shoopuff but he grabbed onto my shirt just as he fell over the side.

(Carmina's POV)

When the Al Bhed guy grabbed Oneechan and fell, I gasped. "Oneechan!" I screamed as I instantly jumped into the water, totally forgetting I couldn't swim.

As I dove into the water, I kept sinking down and down until I got to the machina with Oneechan in it! I saw her struggling and pounding on the glass.

Just as I was about ready to cast a magic spell, someone pulled me from behind the shirt and I tried to get out of their grip. I saw Wakka, Tidus, and Deneo swim past me to go fight the machina. Tidus looked at me and winked before turning back and slashing the monster with his sword. Collin was the one who grabbed my shirt and pulled me back up.

"Carmina!" Yuna exclaimed as she helped Collin and me get back on the Shoopuf. I gasped for air and gripped my staff tightly until my knuckles turned white. I shivered as Yuna hugged me for warmth. Collin looked about ready to yell at me, but Lulu beat him to it.

"Are you crazy?" Lulu scolded me roughly. "You could have drowned and it would cause us more obstacles on Yuna's pilgrimage."

"Lulu!" Yuna said softly. I looked down at my lap with my eyes downcast.

I simply replied, "You don't understand." That caused everyone aboard the Shoopuf to look at me. "Kita-neechan is very important to me. When her mom adopted me, I had never felt so loved before. Kita-neechan was the sister I never had. Sure she was a bit cold and distant, but…..she's still my sister. I would have died for her. I would do anything to make sure she was safe." I paused, some tears coming out of my eyes. "Kita-neechan….she's very important to me. And even if she hated me, I'd still love her. No matter how stubborn, dense, or stupid she is. I want her to be safe and to never suffer." This made everyone go silent. I put on a sad smile as I looked up.

"Carmina…." Collin called my name worriedly.

"Now you understand." I told them all as I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my head down. When I heard a splash, I looked up with worried eyes and saw Kita-neechan climbing up the shoopuf.

"Neechan!" I screamed as I helped her up and hugged her tightly. I started crying. "Please don't do it again. Please. Please." I begged her as I sobbed into her chest. I felt her patting my back.

"It's all right. I'm here." she said softly. We stayed in that position for a while, before pulling away and returning back to our seats. The shoopuf continued to move and I blocked out everyone talking. I was having a small panic attack on the inside, what with Oneechan being ok and all.

Someone said, "-armina? Carmina?" I flinched and raised my head up to see Collin waving a hand in my face.

"You all right ya? You looked a bit out of it." Wakka told me. I nodded with a small smile as I heard the Hypello say we arrived.

"I'm all right." I said as I got off the shoopuf.


	14. A Strange Proposal

(Carmina's POV)

When we got off the shoopuf, Tidus had immediately headed off towards Guadosalam. Oneechan and I decided to follow him. "Ti! Wait up!" I shouted to him as Neechan and I caught up. Tidus paused when he saw Rikku kneeling on the ground, panting.

"You're….not dead?" he asked.

"Rikku!" I shouted happily.

"Rikku." Neechan acknowledged her with a small nod. Rikku stood up and removed her suit, revealing her regular outfit for the game.

Rikku said, "Thought I was done for back there."

"Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?" She shook her head. Kita-nee and I crouched down to her level.

"Terrible." she replied. Tidus crouched down with us to take a good look at her.

Kita-nee asked, "You all right?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?" Tidus questioned. Rikku pouted and pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"You beat me up, remember?" she told him.

Tidus asked surprisingly, "Oh! That machina…that was you?"

"That really hurt, you know. You big meanie!" I started to giggle, but hid it behind my hand. Oneechan just simply smirked.

"W-wait! But you attacked us!"

"Nah-uh. It's not exactly what you think!"

"Yo!" Wakka exclaimed. We turned to him and the rest of the group. "Friend of yours?"

Tidus and I both stuttered, "Uh….u-uh you could say that." Yuna had faced Rikku and let out a look of realization.

"Oneechan. Go clear things up with the girls. I'll go keep Wakka and the other guys occupied." I offered with a smile as I gave her a slight shove in their direction. I skipped to all the guys and waved.

"Who's that?" Collin and Deneo asked.

"Rikku. A friend." I answered with a bright smile.

Auron let out a grunt and looked at me with a weird look. I just looked around innocently as I played around with my staff. We all turned around once the rest of the girls came back from their little discussion.

I grinned from ear to ear as I watched Rikku slowly become one of Yuna's other guardians.

"Nice! Let's go Rikku!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Rikku shouted back at me as we ran off.

Wakka sighed, "Hoo boy." We heard Deneo and Collin chuckling. Rikku and I killed some of the fiends in the way, and she even showed off her moves to the gang.

"Come on you guys! We're almost to Guadosalam~" I sang as I cast Blizzard on a wasp. I jumped on Collin's back, which made him gasp in surprise.

"Hey there Collin! I feel so happy." Collin grabbed my legs and carried me in a piggyback. Deneo chuckled.

"Is this because Rikku joined the group or you're on Collin's back while he's holding you?" Deneo teased.

"Oooh what's that I see? I see loooove!" Rikku teased as well. I heard Tidus laughing as my cheeks turned red. Collin's ears turned red as well. Yuna was chuckling.

She commented softly, "I do think you two make a great couple." Wakka chuckled, and so did Lulu. Kimahri and Auron remained silent as we walked along the path.

"Shut up you guys. Can't you see they're getting embarrassed?" Oneesan told everyone with an annoyed look on her face. Collin just kept continuing to give me a piggyback ride all the way to Guadosalam. Once we got in there, we were greeted by none other than Tromell…..

Kita's POV: 

"We have been expecting you, Lady Kita and friends. Welcome to Guadosalam."  
>This way, my lady. This way.." Tromell said grinning.<p>

I pointed to myself and muttered "Me?"  
>Tromell reached out to grab my arm but Wakka stepped in front of me, forcing Tromell to step back.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said, holding his hand out in front of him.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I am Tromell Guado." Tromell smiled in greeting. "I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Kita"

Everyone looked at me surprised. I shrugged. "What business could he have with me?"

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." Tromell said, he gave a small bow and started leading us to the manor.

We walked behind him while Carmina, Tidus and Rikku stayed behind to learn something. While walking through Guadosalam we saw Maechen but we just walked passed him as though he was invisible.  
>"This way please." He walked into a room filled with multiple tables of food. "Please, wait here. I shall go inform Lord Seymour of your arrival."<p>

I watched Auron walk over to Tidus to go have their little conversation, so I walked over to Lulu and sat beside her, waiting for Seymour to come out.

Tromell then came out of the door and went on his little rant about Lord Jyscal and Lord Seymour.  
>"That is enough Tromell." Seymour walks into the room smiling. "Must I always endure such praise?"<p>

He turns to the rest of us and does the prayer gesture. "Welcome."

I grinned and waved at him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no need to rush." He smiled back at me.

"Please keep this short. Lady Yuna and Kita..must rush." Auron said, glaring slightly at me.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I have had guests. Kita, this way." He gestured to the doorway behind him.

I walked passed him cautiously and opened the door. Gasping at the sight before me, I turned to Seymour in shock.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the farplane." Seymour said as though that explained everything.

I stared, looking around at the beauty of what was once Zanarkand.

"Zanarkand..." Tidus said in awe.

"Correct. Zanarkand as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis."  
>I looked over to Seymour. "She, who?"<p>

Seymour stayed silent, looking forward into what looked to be a large, well decorated room. We watched as a young woman appeared, she had long white-hair and was wearing what looked to be a bikini, as she sat on the bed in the middle of the room.

I gasped. "Lady Yunalesca.."

He smiled. "The woman who Lady Yuna is named after."

Yuna blushed softly. "It was my father who named me."

He gave a small smile to her before turning back to me. "Her father was entrusting her with a great task. He wanted her to defeat Sin, just as Lady Yunalesca did. But she had only one guardian and that guardian could not protect her..." He did the prayer gesture again. "Without an unbreakable bond of love."

We watched as a young man who looked quite similar to Seymour, except he had a golden crown on his head, and another young woman who looked similar to me, walk in and sit on the bed beside Lady Yunalesca holding hands.

I looked over to Seymour, wondering what he was planning. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. He nodded with a small smile and we went back into what I guessed was the main room. I turned to the side and grabbed a glass of water, drinking it quickly before setting it back on the table and turning to face the rest of them, blushing.

Carmina grinned widely. "Wow! Your face is beet red!"

I glared slightly when Tidus spoke up. "You okay?"

I stuttered a bit while speaking. "H-he...he asked me to marry him!"

Tidus stared wide-eyed. "You serious?"

I nodded, blushing bright red as Auron spoke up. "You know what Kita must do."

Seymour smiled slightly. "Of course."  
>"Kita-no, all guardians-are charged with protecting their summoners and helping to bring peace to Spira. But this means more than just helping to defeat Sin. She must help ease the suffering of all Spira. I proposed to Kita as a maester of Yevon."<p>

"Spira is no playhouse." Auron said, glaring at Seymour.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." He turned to me and leaned down. "There is no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." He said with a begging tone to his voice.

I smiled at him and whispered. "Alright."

He grinned. "Kita, I await your favourable reply." He turned to Auron. "Why are you still here sir? ...I'm sorry. We Guado are keen to the scent of the farplane."

We walked out of the Manor and Lulu turned to me.

"Kita, the guardian of Yuna, the high summoner's daughter. Seymour, the leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about, for a change."

"Come on! Let's just get on with the pilgrimage. I mean...marriage?" Tidus said cutting off whatever Wakka was going to say.

"Hmm...Jealous?" Mina said, grinning from ear to ear like the chesire cat, while getting a piggy back ride from Collin.

"W-what? No way! We gotta defeat Sin, romance can wait." Tidus shouted at Mina.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." Wakka said, his voice leaking sarcasm.

I sighed softly. "Maybe it is a fine time.."

"You serious?" Tidus said, shocked.

"If my getting married would help Spira...if it would make people happy... If I could do that for people... maybe I should do what I can. I never imagined doing anything like this. But, I won't answer till I know what's right." I said, shaking my head lightly.

"Seriously?" Tidus said.

"You could always quit helping Yuna and get married oneechan." Mina said to me.

I glared slightly. "No. I will go on, helping Yuna. I'm sure Lord Seymour will understand."

"Oh...uhm...okay." Rikku and Mina said.

"I am her guardian. I must keep her safe until she completes her pilgrimage."

"Like other guardians before you." Auron nodded to me.

I sighed. "I need some time alone. Why don't you guys go visit the farplane and I'll go find somewhere to think."

"Alright. We'll...see you later. I guess." Tidus said, turning to follow everyone else to the farplane.

(Carmina's POV)

I followed everyone into the Farplane as Oneechan walked away. 'I hope she's okay….' Seymour proposing to her did come to us as a shock. It was supposed to be Yuna.

"Carmina?" I heard someone call. I looked up and saw Yuna looking at me with a smile. "Is everything ok?" I nodded.

"I'm fine!" I shouted as I ran to catch up with the others. When I went through the liquid-like door with Tidus, we both stared in awe at the sight. Pyre flies were everywhere and we were floating on a piece of rock!

"I'm going to go to Wakka." Tidus announced as he patted my head. Collin and Deneo walked over to me, putting their arms around my shoulders.

Deneo said, "Come on girlie. Let's go visit my parents." I looked at Collin and Deneo in surprise.

"Your parents?….oh. They're…" Deneo nodded. Collin smiled at me sympathetically.

"My parents died as well. We're going to go visit them. Do you want to come?" Collin asked. I shook my head.

"It's all right. I um. I'd like to be alone for a while, thanks." Collin looked at me worriedly as he walked with Deneo. I walked over to an empty space and looked at all the pyre flies. 'Maybe….just maybe.' I thought that, I could see what my parents looked like if they were dead. The people at the orphanage told me that my parents got into a car accident when I was little and died. I miraculously survived the crash. I clutched my staff tightly as I looked down and closed my eyes.

"Mom…Dad…" I whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up. My mood was ruined. No one appeared. I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed. I felt someone hug me, but I didn't know who. I just stood there, crying in that person's arms. I looked up and saw it was Collin. He wiped my tears and gave me a smile. I looked behind him and saw everyone waiting for us.

"Are you all right?" Yuna asked as she took me in her arms. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm ok." I managed through my hiccups. As we left the Farplane, Lord Jyscal appeared and Yuna sent him. As we walked through the halls that led us back to Guadosalam, everyone talked about Lord Jyscal.

"Was that really him?" Deneo asked as he rested his arms behind his head. We all shrugged and Tidus yawned.

"Well, if it really was, then that was creepy."

Kita's POV:

I had been sitting under a large tree thinking about what to say to Seymour. I knew by now that Yuna and everyone else were probably out of the farplane, considering the commotion that was just made about Lord Jyscal. I stood up and walked to where I though they might be, and found them all standing in front of the inn. I looked at Carmina and saw the sad look on her face and figured she tried to see her parents.

"I have my answer." I said and they all turned to look at me. "I'll go tell Seymour. You guys don't have to come."

I sighed and turned towards the Manor and started to walk over to it when Carmina came up beside me.

"Don't do anything stupid, k?" She said grinning.

I laughed. "Wouldn't dare."

She smiled and turned back, going to the inn where everyone was staying. When I got to the Manor I opened the door cautiously and found Seymour to be standing in the main hall. Watching the doorway I was standing in.

'He...is supposed to be gone.' I thought

We stared at each other, not blinking, for a few seconds before I giggled quietly.

"What is so funny?" Seymour said, not hiding his smile.

"O-oh..nothing." I grinned.

"Alright. I'm guessing you have your answer." He said with the hint of a smile.

"That I do. I...uh..I'll marry you. But...I'm still going to keep protecting Yuna. You know this right?" I said with a small stutter.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Right then..We're leaving for Macalania tomorrow so..." I said, sighing softly.

He smirked. "I shall accompany you. I was going to go there anyways."

"O..kay..." I said. "I better get back to the inn then. See you tomorrow Seymour."

"See you tomorrow." He said as I turned and left the Manor.

'That was...awkward.' I thought before heading towards the Thunder Plains since I figured they would be at that inn instead. When I got there I saw Carmina and Rikku standing outside shaking because of their fear of thunder. I sighed and walked over, shoving them both inside the inn. I turned to the rest of the group.

"I gave him my answer, he is going to come with us tomorrow. Also, Yuna...I need to speak with you in my room." I said.

"A-alright." Yuna said with slight hesitation leaking into her voice.

I walked into the inn and spoke with the innkeeper a bit before turning to go and find my room. It was a little while after when Yuna walked in.

"The sphere, please." I said, holding out my hand impatiently.

She squeaked and handed it to me. Shocked that I knew about it. I grinned and held it in my hands, and started to watch the sphere with her. What shocked me was instead of Jyscal being killed by Seymour, he was killed by Kinoc and the Ronso that I had met when we were at the Operation. I stared wide-eyed as Seymour came out of his room to find his father dead. I wondered if he could have performed the sending but I'm guessing he couldn't or he just was in too much shock to even try.

"Holy shit." I said, covering my mouth after cursing. "Sorry.." I mumbled to Yuna.

"Oh...it's quite alright. We must speak to him about this on the way to Macalania." She said.

I nodded and collapsed on my bed. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now. Night Yunie."

"Night Kita." She smiled before leaving the room.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep immediately only to have nightmares about dying by my mothers hand and watching Carmina die and not being able to do anything about it.

'Obviously I'm not going to get much sleep' I thought after waking up on the floor. 'Why me?'


	15. Revised Author's Note

So, that new chapter idea kinda failed cause I started school again and Hikari is busy with school too, BUT I think I will edit some of my chapters so you guys will have some edited chapters and Im going to change the bio a bit and change Kita's age because of how old Tidus and Seymour are.


End file.
